Find a Way
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Two new boys come to Domino high. One is hell bent on destroying both Ryou and Marik in the most beautiful of ways: Seduction. The other is more quiet, revealing nothing about himself. & Why is Marik acting so jealous anyways? Tendershipping, eventual Theifshipping, Fragileshipping, Dangershipping, and Bananashipping. Rated M for later chapters. R&R, people. OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Rushes,Secret Crushes

**A/N: Look. I'm procrastinating those one shots, yet again. But here is a (For now) nice Tendershipping fic! I say for now, because I can't keep things happy for too long. You know that. So here you go. Ryou/Bakura nonsense, known as Find a Way. There's a song by SafetySuit. Listen to it! Sets the mood. It's not heavy or anything. Really soft. Nice. **

**Enjoy, my readers. Ryou's POV.**

**Chapter One: Morning Rushes, Secret Crushes**

I screamed in frustration at my alarm clock that was blasting some unknown song at me before knocking it into the floor.

"How do _you_ like it!?"

The alarm died with a machine like whine. Oops. I burrowed further into the blankets, groaning softly. Whose idea was it to get up at ungodly hours to learn? Night would have sufficed for me. I cracked open one eye. What time was it anyways?

One look at my cell told me.

"Oh, crap!" I cried. I threw myself from the bed and propelled myself across the room to my closet with astonishing speed. Two minutes later I was wearing clean clothing and ripping a brush through my shocking white hair as I flat-out sprinted to my kitchen.

"Food, food. I need food. Where are you, food?"

I was frantic. Time seemed like nothing. It was moving too fast.

"Don't you _dare_ make me late!" I shouted at my microwave clock. I grabbed my bag and a granola bar before flying through my front door.

And straight into Marik.

"Jesus!" he cried. He stumbled back a few steps before regaining balance on my porch's railing. I stood for a moment, shocked into silence by the impact. _Ow_.

"Erm… Sorry?" I said. It came out more like a question. I doubt my brain was functioning properly. He smiled and jerked me forward by the straps of my backpack.

"If you didn't break so many of those lovely alarm clocks I buy you, maybe this wouldn't happen."

I blushed. I didn't mean to break them. They shouldn't scream at me.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's go. If Miss. Ghetto gives me another tardy slip, I might just be forced into unnecessary violence." **(That is the name of the office secretary at my school. I swear. She might be Satan's incarnate. I'm still trying to figure it out.)**

Marik gave an easy smile and threw his arm around me. "You and violence, Ry? Never have I heard of such a thing."

It was true. The thought of actually harming another made a pit open in my stomach.

"Come on, I think I could take you." I mumbled. Marik spun back to look at me, a mischievous smile already working across his perfect face.

"Let's go then, Cream Puff."

He dove at me, easily throwing me to the ground. I squirmed and cried out, fists lashing out at him randomly. He snickered and dodged every hit, eyes dancing in amusement. He leaned down, eyes laughing.

"Ry…."

My breath caught for a moment. He leaned closer to my ear and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Got you."

He flung himself off of me, hauling me up after. I made an annoyed sound and proceeded to brush off my behind. I looked at Marik out of the corner of my eye, a small frown in place. "You didn't have to get me dirty."

I heard him make a sound, somewhere between a "Mmmm" and a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him before bolting down the street towards the school. Marik ran behind me, laughter spilling from both of our lips.

* * *

I slid into my seat approximately .5 seconds before the bell rang. My teacher eyed me with obvious distaste, but said nothing. She couldn't, not really.

"Mr. Bakura. So nice of you to finally join us."

For a split second I thought she was talking to me, until I noticed all eyes turned towards the back of the classroom. A few girls blushed and the guys immediately looked like someone had taken a pee in their Cheerios this morning.

"Oh my goodness." I heard Marik breathe. I turned so quickly my neck popped.

_Oh my goodness_ didn't even begin to cover it.

"Sorry, Miss. I was held up this morning. Traffic."

The new boy shrugged as if to say '_What can you do?'_

"Please, take an empty seat."

He slid into the only empty seat in the room, two desks up from mine. I felt my jaw come unhinged and tried in vain to stop my ogling. He was _perfect_.

White hair, so much like mine it was almost weird, cascaded down around his shoulders, but he didn't look girly in the slightest. His black tee hung to his torso and hinted at the muscle beneath. Hips flowed easily down into skin tight jeans, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Ryou. Stop." Marik hissed and smacked my arm. I jerked back to reality. When had we started going over the _Iliad? _

"Sorry." I breathed. Marik looked a bit put off about something, though I couldn't fathom what. I didn't remember saying anything to him. He just nodded and turned to glare at the white board.

"What is an epic, Mr. Ryou?"

I stared at the teacher dumbly for a moment before the question registered. "Ano… They were spoken stories, very rarely written before being told. They were stories of great heroes and gods. Each one told a story so large, it could never be true. People found them inspiring and entertaining. They would listen to the speaker until the story was done."

She looked slightly angered that I'd gotten it right. So I actually read last night, sue me.

My eyes were pulled from the teacher's pouting form to the new guy-Bakura's-smirking face. He winked at me before turning and I felt a deep blush stain my cheeks.

_Who are you?_

Marik cleared his throat loudly beside me, once again pulling my thoughts from Bakura. The rest of English lit passed in a hurry. I was eager to get out of the room, away from the new guy. He caused something in my stomach, like I wanted to embrace him and run from him. Something about him screamed danger.

"Alright, class. Don't forget to read! Quiz tomorrow!'

Collective groans rose from all students present as the bell rang. Marik caught me by the elbow, like always, and drug me from the room. Bakura swept past both of us at the door, smiling like he knew something no one else did.

"Gods, she's horrible." Marik complained, throwing his copy of the Iliad in his bag. I winced internally. Books were meant to be cherished, not thrown around everywhere.

"Isn't she? Oh, well. Only three weeks until we're free for at least two months."

Marik brightened considerably at that and skipped along beside me down the ramp in front of our school. There was a group of students gathered there, though it wasn't so unusual. Cluster fucks weren't uncommon.

What was unusual was that Bakura was in the center of it. Another guy stood beside him, someone I'd never seen. Something about the other was disturbing. His hair was an odd mixture of crimson, black, and blonde. His crimson eyes never missed anything, reflecting everything and showing nothing.

"Who is that?" Marik asked. I shook my head and ducked behind him when the strange man turned his gaze to me. He smiled softly and lifted his hand in a half wave. Bakura noticed and looked to me as well, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, Ryou."

I stopped dead in my tracks, unsure of how to respond. Bakura was talking to me? "Um, hey." I returned finally. Marik sighed impatiently at my side.

"Come here right quick. I want to introduce you to Yami!"

Marik just walked off, leaving me alone. Yami? It must have been the guy next to him. I walked over, working my way through their little group until I'd reached them. Bakura threw his arm around my shoulders forcing me to wince. Who the hell was this guy?

"Didn't I tell you, Yami? Easy on the eyes."

Yami made a humming noise and reached for my hand. He slowly brought it to his lips, brushing them against my pale skin ever so lightly. My heart thumped in my chest as a realized just how gorgeous this man truly was. Honestly, if told to choose between Bakura and Yami, I don't think I could've.

I felt another hand prying mine away. "Easy, Yami. I don't need to worry about competition."

Yami smiled softly. "What competition? I'm clearly superior."

Bakura staggered back, one hand over his heart. "Yami... You hurt me."

The shorter of the two lunged at Bakura, throwing playful punches. They fell to the ground, laughing and gasping for air. Bakura's shirt was ripped in the back, and I felt myself drool as it was removed completely. His abs were _to die for!_

"I'm going to be late..." I mumbled. Bakura caught my arm as I turned.

"Wanna catch dinner some time?"

Was he really already asking me out? My mouth went dry. Surely he wasn't serious. Yami's face held as much surprise as mine did. I didn't even _know_ Bakura.

"Uhhhng..."

Thank the gods Marik chose that moment to make a reappearance. "Ryou. Let's go."

He jerked me away from Bakura and Yami, eyes lingering questioningly on Bakura's half-naked form. I shrugged and jogged to catch up with him.

"Saturday at seven, Ryou! I'll pick you up!"

Saturday. As in tomorrow? He didn't have my number.

But with the way Marik was hauling my ass away, I couldn't find it in me to argue.

* * *

I stumbled through my bedroom door and cried out. Several pieces of broken alarm clock were lodged in my foot.

"Fucking alarm clock! Now I'm going to kill you dead!" **(I use that all the time. It wasn't a typo.)**

I smashed it against the wall a few times before sighing. I shouldn't be so mean to technology. Maybe this was why my phone hated me. My stomach growled loudly and I sighed. I sometimes wondered how I managed to stay small.

I made my way into the kitchen, eyes falling over the fridge and then the pantry. Ramen or left over Chinese?

Why did I even have to think about that? I went straight for the left over Chinese. I'd just thrown it into the microwave when my phone buzzed.

"What's up?" I asked without even looking at the screen. No one but Marik, Yuugi, and Anzu ever called me. A low laugh was my answer.

"What are you wearing? Something sexy?" Bakura purred. I coughed up the Coke I'd so recently swallowed, spewing it everywhere and over myself.

"Right now? A coke."

There was a slight pause. "You're wearing...A Coke?"

Bakura's tone sounded somewhere between amused and disbelieving. I sighed and yanked a paper towel off the rack, furiously rubbing at what was sure to be a growing stain.

"It's your fault. How did you get my number?"

I heard music and voices, one of which I was sure was Yami's. Another voice resonated through the phone line and I cringed. Whoever it belonged to, had to be Satan. No way in hell did that voice belong to a real person.

"Mariku, if you don't get the fuck off me in the next- Okay, sorry. It was simple. I just asked Marik."

For some reason my stomach jumped. I didn't like the idea that Marik had just willingly given out my number. It didn't seem like him...

"He didn't look to happy. Say, do you think he has a problem with me?"

Bakura didn't sound remotely interested in the answer. He sounded amused.

"I... Don't know?"

Bakura hummed and spoke. "So, are we on for Saturday night?"

I cursed as I burnt my finger on some rice. "Uh... I don't go out with strangers..."

Bakura laughed lowly again. "I do. See you at Seven, Ry. Make sure to look pretty."

My breath caught. Pretty? I wasn't a girl. "You don't know where I live."

For some reason, my mind was screaming not be left alone with this guy.

"Got your address from Marik, too. See you at seven!"

The line went dead. Marik had given him my address?

He would _so _have hell to pay if I lived through this. Bakura oozed danger and rebellion. Partly, it excited me.

But it also terrified me.

**A/N: Eh? EHHHH? Lots more shit to come of this. Believe me, it'll be good. So, any suggestions where Bakura and Ryou should go out on their little date? I'd love to hear your ideas. Since it is Baku, is needs to be out there! Review, please(:**

**Blessed be, until we merry meet again.**

**~Nightingale.**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Boys Will Get Toys

**A/N: I know. I just posted the first chapter yesterday. But this idea keeps punching me in the face.. So here it is! Second chapter of Find a Way. May you enjoy and review, please.**

**ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ IT. Part of this is in Marik's POV.. If you want a song list for this chapter, here's the playlist: Find a Way by SafteySuit, Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Playing With the Big Boys Now (No artist. Just from the Prince of Egypt.) Bleed by Hot Chelle Rae, & mOBSCENE by Marilyn Manson. **

**Also, EgyptianBlueEyes, I took your idea into consideration. I just added onto it some.(:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Broken Boys Will Get Toys**

**Ryou's POV**

I woke up at 12 Saturday afternoon, and spent the rest of the day screwing away my time. Most of me was completely excited for mine and Bakura's outing. Another, much smaller part, was still unsure. Bakura screamed danger.

I exited the shower and checked the time. Six o' clock. Plenty of time. I spent the next forty-five minutes blow drying, brushing, and fluffing my hair. Satisfied with it at last, I swept some blush over my too-pale cheeks. I was looking far too washed out. Once done, I slid my white v-neck over my head, and shimmied into my palest skinny jeans.

There was a knock on the door just as I'd finished applying deodorant and cologne. My heart flipped and I was forced to slow my breathing before throwing open my front door.

"Well, hello."

Bakura leaned against the door frame, dressed in a mixture of crimson and black. His smirk made mothers everywhere hide their children. I smiled at him and slid onto the porch before closing and locking the door behind me.

"Hi. You look nice." I said, taking his arm when he offered it. He gave me a fox-like smile.

"So do you. I hope you don't mind. I figured we could walk."

I swallowed. It was rather dark. "N-no. I don't mind..."

Bakura raised and eyebrow and I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer before he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry, _Tenshi_. I'll protect you."

His words sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. I snuggled closer to him, though it was anything but cold. May had rolled in, bring with it summer weather. Truthfully, Bakura seemed different. He still seemed mysterious, dangerous, and a thousand other things. But he also seemed... More like a normal teenager. Less like an unattainable god.

"You stare any longer, and your eyes will get stuck."

I gasped and tore my eyes from his face. Staring was never a good thing to do. He laughed and his hand slid to my hip. Part of me wanted to move it, but another part justified it as an accident.

But he didn't move it.

"You like pool?"

I stared forward, not looking at him though I knew he was looking at me. "Uh... Like... The swimming kind?"

Bakura let out a powerful laugh, head falling back. I found myself laughing along with him, though I didn't know what the hell was so funny. Finally, he calmed and looked down at me again._  
_

"No, silly little _tenshi_. The game."

I cleared my throat and shrugged. "I've never really played..." Honestly, I never saw the point in the game. So you shot a stick forward and hit some balls.

Oh, god. That sounded dirty.

"I like when you blush."

His fingers swept over the bridge of my nose, pulling me from my perverted thought. I knew it wasn't the makeup he was seeing. It was a real blush. My pool-related perversions had led into another thought. One of me and Bakura, alone in my room, lips clashing and-

"Hey, we're here."

_Bad Ryou!_

Apparently 'here' was a sketchy looking building. "Uh, Bakura... You're joking."

I probably sounded snobby, but I didn't care. I'd avoided places like this my whole life. The crooked sign above the black door read 'Exile'. Bakura snatched my waist again and tugged me forward.

"You wish. C'mon, Ryou. I promise, it's better on the inside. Kind of."

Exile... Why did that name sound familiar? Then it hit me.

"Oh my Ra! Wasn't someone killed here?" I all but shrieked. Bakura held the door for me and shoved me inside. I heard his dark laugh.

"The guy was asking for it."

I suddenly wanted to be very far from here.

"Thirty dollars." the man behind a makeshift counter demanded. Bakura slid him the money and held up the fraying red rope for me. I ducked underneath and felt him leading me down the stairs located in front of me. The smell of cigars assaulted my senses at about the same time the music did. Loud. Screaming. Music.

"Bakura-"

"Hey! Bakura, there you are!"

The demonic voice I'd heard on the phone last night made me want to run screaming in the opposite direction. A ridiculously tall man who looked a lot like Marik strode forward. He stopped when he saw me, now shivering by Bakura's side.

"Well, well. What do you have here? Looks... Delicious."

He winked at me and took my hand. I expected him to kiss it, like Yami had, but he actually _ran his tongue over it_. I squealed and jerked it away, causing the man to laugh and wink. I heard shuffling behind me.

"Careful, Mariku. Bakura will start calling you 'The Competition.'" Yami said, sliding around me to smile at Mariku softly. I smiled at him and waved. He nodded his head. Bakura groaned and tugged me towards one of the pool tables in the back.

"Guys, you're gonna make me look bad! Ryou, I promise, they normally behave much better."

Mariku snorted. "Don't lie to the boy, Bakura. All relationships are built on trust. Or some shit like that."

Bakura nodded to the wall behind me. "Choose your stick."

I turned and eyed them. They all looked the same. I think. Was that one bigger? Oh, dirty thought returning... Bad, bad...

"Ryou. Don't have a complex."

Yami strode forward and got one down, resting it gently in my hands. I smiled gratefully at him and turned back to Mariku and Bakura.

"You douche! That hurt!" Bakura was shouting. Mariku was standing, arms crossed proudly over his chest. Obviously, he was the reason behind Bakura's rage.

"I told you to move." Mariku shrugged and laughed. Bakura sighed and caught my eyes, flashing me a beautiful smile. It was the first real smile I'd seen from him. Had I caused it? I smiled back and strode forward, holding out the stick for him to see. He nodded and placed his hands on my hips. I felt his body press flush with mine, my body being bent over the pool table. Mariku whistled. Yami just looked away.

"Uh, Bakura..." What was he doing? Our position was extremely suggestive. I shuddered when he chuckled.

"Relax, Tenshi. I'm teaching you how to play. Here, this hand goes here. This one here. Now, see how you've made a circle with your fingers? Choose which ball you want to hit, then slide the pole over your knuckle and through the hole. Think you've got it?"

I nodded and aimed for the white ball. I planned to propel it into the red one. I heard Bakura hum behind me. "You're going to miss with that angle."

I looked over my shoulder at him, blushing slightly when I saw his eyes were lingering on my ass that was currently in the air. "Wanna bet?"

Bakura smiled, teeth showing. Those were some serious canine teeth... "Actually, yes."

I snapped the pole forward, hitting the white ball with serious force.

But it missed.

"What the hell!" I cried. Bakura laughed and snaked his arms around my waist from behind. He lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Now you owe me, Little One. I plan to collect."

I shivered and turned in his embrace, placing my arms around his neck. "So why don't you?" I whispered. Bakura's eyes narrowed and he smiled that fox-smile again. Something about him made my rebellious side come out. Yami stood abruptly from his place against the table.

"I'll see you later, Bakura."

He left then, without a backward glace. "Yeah, I'm gonna harra- follow him. See you later, Baku. An hey! Watch yourself tonight, Ry. Bakura likes to get handsy."

Bakura threw a ball at him, messing up our game. I don't think either one of us cared. Mariku snickered and ran from the room, following Yami up the stairs.

"We're all alone, Tenshi."

I shivered. Being alone with Bakura was frightening and exhilarating. I leaned forward some, tilting my face up. Bakura took the hint and leaned down, lips barely brushing against my own. I felt him lift me onto the table, hands on my lower back, pulling me closer. Our lips moved together perfectly. I felt Bakura slip between my legs, and somewhere a red flag was raised.

"Mmmm, don't tempt me too much, Tenshi. Are you hungry?"

My lips still buzzed from their contact with Bakura's. I wanted nothing more than to do it again, but my stomach growled.

"Kind of..."

He laughed softly and tugged on my hands, pulling me off the table. "Come on, I know a place."

I prayed it wasn't like Exile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was standing outside of my favorite Chinese food place. I smiled thankfully at Bakura. "How did you know?"

He smiled back and took my hand. "Who doesn't love Chinese?"

This was true.

"Hello, how many?" the beautiful Asian women asked as soon as we'd entered the building. Bakura held up two fingers. We were led to the very back of the restaurant, into a booth with a beaded curtain around it. Privacy. Something Bakura no doubt missed.

"Thank you, miss." Bakura said, eyes locked on mine. I gulped down air as he sat across from me. The woman nodded and said something about coming back in a moment. , but I wasn't paying her so much attention.

"So, Ryou. Tell me. What do you do in your free time? You look like a reader."

I smiled and shifted in my seat. "I read, yes. I like to write, draw. Anything artsy. What about you?"

"Rape, plunder, pillage."

He was kidding.

I hoped.

"Interesting hobbies..."

He hummed and asked, "Do you play any sports?"

I laughed. "Do I look like I'd play sports to you?"

Bakura smiled, slowly, seductively. I felt his calf brush against my thigh underneath the table. It wasn't an accident. "I wouldn't know. You've been hiding under those clothes all night."

I felt the blush stain my cheeks. Thank Ra for waiters. A brunette with extremely dangerous hair parted the curtain. His brown eyes swept over me and Bakura before he spoke. "Hey, I'm Honda. Miss. Kuzaki got caught up with something, so I'll be your waiter."

Honda... The named sounded familiar. "Oh, hey! You go to my school!"

Honda smiled kindly at me and nodded. Bakura cleared his throat and began placing orders. I followed suit.

The rest of dinner was a flurry of blushes, innuendo, and barely concealed lust.

* * *

I stood outside of my door, eyes downcast. "Thanks for the date, Bakura. I had a really great time."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Glad you enjoyed it, Ryou. It isn't over quite yet."

I looked up at him, shocked. Not over yet? It was at least ten. Truthfully, I was tired. "Huh?"

Intelligent, right?

He leaned down, lips barely grazing my throat with each word. "You still owe me."

He captured my lips then, tongue demanding and probing. Not a single part of me cared. When they traveled from my semi-bruised lips to my pale throat to leave a mark, I didn't complain.

All too soon he pulled away. "Don't worry, Ryou. There's more to come. If you'll allow me to take you out again."

I nodded breathlessly, a smile smile forming on my lips when Bakura gave me one last kiss. "Sleep well, tenshi. Try not to think of me in the shower, alright?"

He bound off the porch and into the night, leaving me to collapse just inside the door, a blissful smile on my face.

I'd just gotten changed into my night clothes when I heard a knock on my door. I jogged to it, wondering who the hell was here this late.

"Marik?"

* * *

**Marik's POV**

My eyes were immediately drawn to the bruise on Ryou's neck.

"The fuck is that?"

The words had escaped before I could stop them. Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing slightly. I'd sent him on the defensive. Images of him and Bakura, tangled up in each other flashed through my mind.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

I snorted and placed a palm on each side of the door frame. I scoffed and shook my head at him. "Yeah, Ryou. I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like I'm your boyfriend. I guess you can fuck whoever you want, huh?"

I didn't give him time to argue. I was off the porch and well down the road before I let the first tear fall.

I wouldn't let him know. I'm not entirely sure he'd care if he did know.

**A/N: OH MY GOD FINALLY DONE. Marik, you're a douche. My sister just blew this bubble. It was mega impressive! I tried to take a picture, but it popped. (She said "I didn't pop it!") Yeah. Well, I hope you all liked. Smut will be in the next chapter, foshizzle. Um... Review? & Thanks again, EgyptianBlueEyes for your suggestion and reviews. Stay legit!**

**~Nightingale.**


	3. Chapter 3: Use Him, Lose Him

**A/N: Chapter three! Thiefshipping ensues. Um… It's not very happy. So don't be all OHMYGERD FLUFF! Don't forget about AmazinAlexis' mpreg along with her other things. Reviews make us happy. Follows & favorites are just as well. Here you go, yugiohfan9. What you've been waiting for! I had to search the web for the highest poker hand. It's been forever since I've played. Stupid anti-gambling laws… Lots o' drama in this chapter, folks. Lots of POV's. Keep up. Read the bold. It's so you can see everyone's feelings about everything. Ye?**

**Enjoy. Also, go the fuck along with Marik's logic when he and Bakura are having sex. I mean, really. Does he have to have a reason? No. Gosh. It's Bakura and sex in the same sentence. I guess you could call it forced at first, but it doesn't stay that way. It rarely does where Thiefshipping is involved. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Use Him, Lose Him**

**Yami's POV**

Bakura leaned closer to Mariku and I, eyes on his cards. " Well, boys." he murmured. "Looks like I've got no choice…"

I immediately saw through his bluff and gave him a smirk. "Sorry, baka. You're not fooling anyone."

Mariku stirred beside me. "Fooled me." he muttered. Bakura scowled as I laid my hand. Royal flush. Both Mariku and Bakura cursed, laying their own hands. I held out my hand and smiled.

"Pay up, boys!" I chirped. Collective grumbles rose from the two as they both passed me a twenty. They should know by now not to play this game with me. "Aw, cheer up. There's always a next time." I winked.

"No. I'm never playing with you again." Bakura grumbled and rose. I stuck my tongue out at him, pocketing the money I'd earned. Mariku sighed and stretched his arms way above his head. Bakura smacked the stomach that was revealed when his shirt came up. Mariku huffed and collapsed back in his seat.

"Any plans for tonight, Bakura?" Mariku asked, innuendo barely concealed. I felt my body tense and tried not to narrow my eyes. Bakura's fox smile came forth, a sure sign that he had something inappropriate going on in his head.

"Maybe. Ryou called earlier. He's upset about something Marik said. He basically called him a whore or something of that sort."

My head snapped up. "And you aren't going to do anything about it?" I demanded. Even Mariku looked put off by Bakura's casualty. The whitette shrugged, still smiling. I held back my disgusted sound. "At least go talk to Marik or something."

Mariku nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He doesn't live too far from Ryou. Walking distance. I talked to his sister the other night."

Bakura hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. "I guess I could do that." he said, though I knew he wasn't totally committed. Bakrua rarely was. As he rose to find the stairs of Exile, I caught his arm, just out of Mariku's earshot.

"Don't you use him." I hissed. Bakura looked startled for a moment.

"C'mon, Yami. You don't actually care do you? He's just another conquest."

I jerked back from him. Ryou was nothing like that. The poor kid probably thought Bakura thought he actually cared. I thought he actually cared. "You're going to lose the one good thing that's happened to you in a while, Bakura. Watch yourself. Someone might just me waiting on the outskirts to take it."

Someone like me.

"Whatever, Yami. As soon as I'm done, they can have him." he returned. I fell back, eyes narrowed in distaste. I wouldn't, _couldn't_, let this happen. Something about Ryou was different. As I watched Bakura stride from the basement, I couldn't help but wonder why I was even associated with him.

"Mariku, let's go catch a movie or something." I muttered. I didn't want to think about Bakura, what he was doing, or Ryou at the moment. Mariku nodded and stood, pausing for a moment. A rare and thoughtful look crossed his face. "What is it?"

"Yami… Just… Do whatever you need to do to be happy. Baku doesn't deserve him."

I couldn't have spoken words truer if I'd tried.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Regret boiled within me. I shouldn't have said such horrible things to Ryou, but honestly! After one date he had a hickey. I didn't think for one moment he'd actually slept with Bakura.

But it still hurt.

I sighed and turned my TV off, pinching the bridge of my nose to fight off the headache I could feel climbing up the back of my neck, tendril like pain expanding to the base of my skull.

"Nnngguhghhh!" I groaned, throwing myself face down onto the floor. I huffed. I should probably vacuum or something. The carpet wasn't smelling so good. I lifted my head. Was someone calling my name?

"Isis! You calling me?" I shouted up the stairs. She appeared at the top, shaking her head.

"No. I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?"

I thought for a moment. I should probably apologize to Ryou. "Some... Tulips?" I asked, unsure. Isis didn't look confused in the slightest.

Friggin' all-knowing sisters.

"Alright. Rashid should be home in a few hours, in case I'm not back."

"You plan to spend hours at the store?"

"No. I'm having lunch with a new friend. Mariku. Nice guy, kind of scary though. He reminds me of you, honestly. Love you."

She kissed my forehead and strode towards the front door. Then she started talking.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. You're who? He's... In the living room."

Then the door shut. No one entered at first. "Who's there?"

The last person I'd expected to see in my house came forward. "The boogy man."

Well, he was half right.

"Bakura. What are you doing here?" I demanded, already standing. He slid into the room and sat on the couch, throwing his arms over the back. He looked right at home and full of confidence.

He was so sexy.

"What-are-you-doing-here?" I enunciated every word carefully, as though he were slow. Maybe he was. He sighed and met my eyes, his own full of teasing. They swept over my form and his smile grew. I tugged on my grey shirt, wishing I'd covered my midriff better. It wasn't my fault all my shirts seemed to be a bit tight.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Bakura asked, rising slowly. I didn't like his predator-like stance, but shook my head anyways. He strode closer until he was four feet from me, smirking again. "How about now?" Again I shook my head. He walked even closer, the tips of his toes flushed with mine. Parts of his body brushed mine.

"And now?"

I didn't move.

"I bet you made Ryou pretty uncomfortable last night." he murmured. That's what this was about? If Bakura wanted a fight, I was pretty sure I could take him. I stood a few inches taller and had more muscle, but I wouldn't put it past him to have a knife hidden somewhere on him. "Have you ever been called a whore, Marik?"

He smiled, slowly, his teeth showing through. "That's about to change."

His tone forced me to take a step back, but his arms wound around my waist and stopped me from doing so. His lips found my shoulder and I trembled.

_Oh, gods. Ryou. I'm so sorry._

"What do you think Ryou would say if he thought his best friend sleeping with his not-so-boyfriend?" Bakura murmured, pushing me back further until the back of my head hit the wall. I shook my head, begging him not to do this.

"This is rape." I tried. He snicked, his fingers dancing along the waistband of my basketball shorts. He met my eyes then, placing a hand on either side of my head.

"Not rape if you're willing, Marik." he hissed. His lips latched on to mine then as his fingers slid down my length through my shorts. I couldn't help the groan that escaped me.

"S-stop!" I tried weakly. Of course, Bakura was drop dead gorgeous, but he was Ryou's. I had no urge to hurt my friend more than I already had. But Bakura pushed into me harder, his lips moving harsher. My resolve was weakening slowly.

"Please, Bakura." I tried again. He still didn't listen. Instead he yanked me around and shoved me towards the hallway.

"Where is your bedroom?"

I gulped down my fear and turned to face Bakura. "I will not-"

His hand grasped around my throat. "You won't _what_, Marik?"

My hands immediately went to his wrists. "Don't make me do this."

The smile he gave sent chills down my spine. "Don't act like I'm forcing you against your will. I know I'm sexy, you know I'm sexy. Just embrace it and fucking _walk_."

I stumbled backward feeling my way along the wall until I felt my door. I gave him one last pleading glance but his eyes were cold, his mouth set in a firm line.

"I'll tell him I'm sorry..."

Bakura snorted. "I know you will, bitch. Now be a good boy and _fucking walk. _I won't ask you again."

I sniffled, refusing to cry, and opened my door. He slid inside like the slime he was and closed the door behind him. "Nice place."

I glared at him and just stood. There was a sword on my wall I could use if worse came to worse...

"Don't fucking think about it." he snarled, shoving me back onto my bed. I gasped. "You shouldn't let your eyes give away your plans, Little One."

He followed me onto the bed, eyes dancing with sadistic delight. I'd known Bakura was messed up. I had no idea just how much. I should probably warn Ryou.

"Lay back." he demanded. I hesitated and he slammed his fist into my side. "What did I tell you?!"

I sputtered and curled in on myself, only to be pried apart by his hands. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. I wasn't going down without a fight, dammit. I sat up and sank my teeth into his shoulder, no doubt drawing blood. He grunted and straddled my waist, eyes alight. I spat to the side, eyes still narrowed. He smirked down at me and ground down into me. My hands flew to his waist and I dug my fingernails in. His hiss resonated through my room as he fell so that a hand was on either side of my head. His lips clashed with my own and I reciprocated with more force.

"Who said this was rape, again?"

I brought my leg up but he slammed it back down. Lips found my neck again and left a trail of bruises and bite marks on my skin. I forced back a moan that was threatening to escape. All rational thought was flying out the window. My hands left his hips to slide under his tee. My nails sliced into the skin on his back. He arched into me, accidentally rubbing our arousals together.

"Ah! Bakura!" I cried. His fingers swept over my chest as he worked my shirt up. I was panting by then, eyes half lidded. I don't think I could have told you Ryou's name, or even mine at that point. His lips latched on to my collar bone as his nails ran down my sides, leaving behind angry red welts. Thumbs ran over my already hard buds.

"What is it, habibi?" he whispered against the heated skin of my abdomen. I gulped down air and held my arms up obediently as he removed my shirt. He kissed his way down my belly until he reached my navel. His tongue dipped in several times and I moaned, thinking of all the other things he could be doing with said tongue.

"Do it." I snapped, shoving his face down. He snarled at me but I felt his white fingers yanking my zipper down anyways. His cool hand slid inside of my boxers and my hips jerked up to meet him on their own accord. I writhed and groaned as he slowly pumped my length. His teeth pulled at my earlobe and I felt my stomach tightening. He watched the muscles jump in some sort of fascination.

"Would y-you hurry the fuck up?" I panted. His eyes slanted and his fingernails slid up my member. I cried out and grabbed his arms.

"You want to hurry this along, Marik? Maybe I don't want to do all the work. Come here."

He crooked a finger at me, laying back with his hands behind his head. I sighed and crawled over to him frowning when he pointed downwards.

"Your turn."

I quickly unzipped his jeans and tugged them down. No underwear? Why was I not surprised?

"Suck."

I sighed and leaned down, licking at the head slowly. His eyes closed and he threw his head back, but his hand found my hair. He shoved my head down and I sputtered for a moment before forcing my gag reflex to chill the frigg out. I took more and more in, beginning to suck quicker.

"Stop, n-now." Bakura demanded. I pulled back, his member falling from my mouth with a pop. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, staring at Bakura hovering above me. He tore his shirt off as well as my shorts and spread my legs. Three fingers were presented to me.

"Time to use that mouth of yours again." he purred. I took the three in, running my tongue over and in between each one. He purred again and removed them, gently massaging my ring of muscle. I bit my lip as the first finger slid in. His lips were on my neck again, lazily kissing away the uncomfortable feeling. The second followed after, bringing a sting. I yelped and tried to buck away, but he held me firm and slid in the final finger.

"You're such a good little _slut _Marik. A good little _whore._"

His words stung, but him striking something deep within me. I cried out and began to writhe, fingers digging into his scalp and back. He withdrew the digits and threw my leg over his shoulder. He positioned himself and moved his hands until one was cradling my hip, the other my thigh.

He snapped his hips forward and I screamed, tears clouding my vision. He clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Do you want the fucking neighbors to call the cops? Shut the hell up!"

I whimpered and fell silent. He sat with his eyes closed until I rolled my hips experimentally. He moaned and began pulling out before slamming back in. I cried out in pain again. He shushed me once more and told me to just wait for it...

"Again!" I begged when he hit something that made my vision blur. He smirked and did as he was told, probably for the first time in his life. We moved together for what seemed like hours. I had blood on my fingertips from Bakura's back and I was pretty sure I was bleeding from one of the places on my neck.

"Bakuraaa."

He didn't answer, just closed his eyes and bit my shoulder again. Definitely blood from that one. His hand wrapped around my upper arm, surely leaving bruises as his lips clashed with mine for the hundredth time. My back arched and every muscle in my body went rigid. Bakura shuddered as well. I probably should have been bothered by the fact that we'd climaxed at the same time. Wasn't that shit saved for soul mates or something?

I shoved Bakura off of me, wiping my fingertips on my comforter. I didn't know how I'd explain the blood among other things to Isis. I didn't care. When I looked over, Bakura was half asleep and I was fighting my own fatigue.

_I'm so sorry, Ryou._

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

The movie didn't interest me in the least. I doubt it took Yami's mind off of anything at all. I knew that's what he was trying to do. I'd known him long enough.

"Yami, you haven't touched your food. I payed good money for this."

He was worrying me. I'd never seen him torn up about someone like this. Not since Yuugi. But Yuugi wasn't exactly... around anymore. I shivered, remembering Yami's horrible depression after the kid's death. I didn't think Yami would ever care for anyone again. Not really.

Which was why I _had _to make Yami see that Ryou would be a healthy thing for him to pursue. Yuugi's death was nearly three years ago, now. Yami hadn't even looked at another guy since the accident.

He scoffed. "I'll pay you back all eight dollars and twenty-seven cents."

Well, his sarcastic humor wasn't diminished in the slightest.

"Just go by his house. I'm sure Bakura isn't there."

_He's probably too busy with Marik. _

Yami shook his head. "Do you know what would happen if Bakura found out? One of his violent episodes, no doubt. We can take it. I'm not so sure Ryou can."

I winced. Surely Bakura wouldn't hit Ryou. "All I'm saying is, go while he's still with Marik. Please?"

Yami shook his head again and laid it on the table. I heaved a sigh and slid the basket of fries over to my side.

Someone had to eat them, yeah?

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

I was a mess. My eyes hurt from crying, and I couldn't call Marik about it like I usually would.

He was the cause of it.

So I'd called Bakura. He was sympathetic enough, though I don't think he cared that much. He didn't sound mad in the slightest, actually. He promised me he'd be over later. I guess that was supposed to be enough.

But I was nervous. If Bakura acted anything like he had on the first date...

But I told myself I was ready for it.

I decided I needed to clean my room. My blankets were a mess, so I threw them into the washer before putting them back onto the bed, straight and clean. Several college forms were strewn about. I filed them away in a little pocket book and stood back up. I sighed and went for the vacuum cleaner. Once done, I surveyed my room and decided it was missing one thing. I sprayed black cherry air freshener before turning and shutting the door.

I slid my phone from my back pocket and dialed Bakura.

"H-hello?"

He sounded out of breath. "Bakura? Are you okay?"

I heard him curse and whisper something to someone. "Yeah, Ryou. I'm fine. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Gotta go."

"Who are you with?"

The voice on the other end sounded nothing like Yami or Mariku. I figured he had other friends, but this voice sounded vaguely familiar. I wished I could make it out better. Bakura sighed impatiently and I heard the rustling of clothes.

"Yes, Ryou. I'm just wrapping things up with a friend. I'll be there in fifteen. Bye."

The line died. Something in my gut told me something was wrong, but I ignored it. Bakura wasn't even officially my boyfriend. We'd gone out once and made out like love-crazed teenagers on my front porch, but he wasn't my boyfriend.

Not that I knew, anyways.

So why did I feel something akin to jealousy creeping through my veins? I'd been captured by Bakura, of course. Who could resist his charismatic charm? His laughter was infectuous, his smile daring. No one could get mad at the man. It seemed impossible.

Maybe that's why I was so worried. Bakura was the guy my mother had warned me about before she'd died. My eyes slid closed and I tried to remember what she looked like, the sound of her voice. I used to be able to recall every detail with absolute clarity. Now the memories were fading. I only had one picture of her and Amane, taken one day when we were at the park. That day I do remember.

We'd been swinging, Amane and I. My mother was sitting on a park bench, book in hand. It seemed she was always reading something. This boy had come up at demanded Amane hand over her swing. Of course, Amane being the firecracker she was had stated that the swing didn't have his name on it and it was her butt that was currently sitting in it.

The boy had shoved her. My mother and I had shot up at the same time, though I reached the brat first. My tiny fist had colided with his face so fast, he never saw it coming. I broke his nose, but to this day I'll swear he deserved it.

That was the last time I hit someone. The day before they both died.

I was still digging the heels of my hands into my eyes to keep from crying when the doorbell rang.

"Bakura." I whispered. I fell into his arms, smiling softly when his wrapped around me.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm sure Marik feels bad."

I looked up at him. His face was slightly flushed, his breathing ragged. He'd run here.

But his shirt was on inside out.

"Bakura..." I picked at the tag sticking up from the fabric. I thought I saw something like anger flash through is eyes. I didn't like it. What had I done?

"I was just in such a rush to get here. We were swimming and I guess I just put the shirt on wrong."

It made sense. It was the middle of May, but something about his tight voice was off. I sighed and pushed away from him, leaving the den and heading to the kitchen. "You thirsty?"

He nodded and I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet before pouring us some tea. Bakura took his and drank greedily. I eyed him before taking a timid sip of my own.

Everything was suddenly awkward.

"How have you been?" I asked finally. He smirked at me.

"Alright. And you?"

I smiled sheepishly and brushed my fingers across his knuckles. "I've missed you."

Bakura raised and eyebrow, capturing my hand and kissing the tip of each finger. "Is that so?"

I gulped and nodded before sliding my arms up and around his neck. He leaned down and I smiled. His lips ghosted against mine.

"I think I know how to fix that."

In that moment, I had to make a decision. Sleep with Bakura, or turn him away. The hole that Marik had left in me ached again. I wanted Bakura to make me forget about Marik and my mother and sister. I didn't want to hurt, or carry with me that black cloud for the first time in my life.

"So do it."

Decision made. I led Bakura back to my room, gulping again when he used his foot to shut the door, never taking his eyes off of me. I was trembling. I'd never done this before. He sat on the bed and held his arms open to me. I slid into his lap, eyes fluttering shyly. He kissed his way up my neck to my mouth, where he kissed each corner before gently nipping at my bottom lip. I sighed and opened my mouth to him. We didn't battle for dominance, just met in the middle.

It was nice.

His hands slid under my shirt and I let him take it from my body. He kissed my shoulder lightly, fingers tracing unknown patterns onto my back. I arched against him and cradled his face in my hands. A surge of emotion overtook me. What had I done to deserve such a considerate man?

He laid me down slowly, removing my jeans and boxers in the process. Something in the back of my mind whispered that this was moving too fast when Bakura removed his clothing. Before I could even blink fingers were in front of my face.

"Just suck them, Ryou."

Maybe I should take back that considerate comment.

I did as I was told, make sure to coat them well. The first one slid in and I made an embarrassing 'eep' sound.

"B-Bakura..."

"Shhh."

His lips latched on to one nipple, then another, before continuing down. He wrapped his lips around my member and sucked harshly. I cried out from the mix of pleasure and pain when he inserted the other two fingers. He removed them and flipped us so that I was hovering above him, my ass just inches from his member.

"Bakura?"

He smiled slowly and began to lower me onto his sex. I whimpered and tried to shift around, but his fingers dug almost painfully into my hips. I stopped squirming once I was fully seated.

"There. Such a good little Ryou..." he murmured. "You get to take over, Ry. I'm rather tired."

Part of me wondered why he was so tired, but another ignored it. I should really get my constant internal bickering seen about. He pulled me up before slamming me back down. I cried out and arched my back. This was what I had been missing?! What in the actual fuck was wrong with me? I should be doing this shit every day of my life!

I moaned his name and began to move with him, mouth open and eyes closed. He kept murmuring how good I was, how tight. I wasn't really listening. My breathing sped up and I grabbed his hand on a whim of boldness. I wrapped it around my leaking member and pumped with him. My body was beginning to tense up, the coil in my belly about to snap.

"Bakura, I'm gonna..." I trailed off. He nodded and pumped harder, slammed faster. I cried out repeatedly. Finally, I broke, sending my seed splashing onto Bakura. He sighed and released inside of me. I scrunched my nose up at the weird sensation. I fell sideways off of him.

Something inside of me wasn't content.

"Bakura...?"

But he was already asleep.

* * *

**Still Ryou's POV a few hours later**

I awoke, feeling warmth beside me. Bakura's still sleeping form lay tangled in the blankets. My arm was thrown over his chest due to my body being smushed against his. I looked around for what had caused me to wake.

My cell phone was buzzing on the night stand. A number I didn't recognize was scrolling across the front.

"Hello?" I answered quietly. I slid away from Bakura and stood, wincing at the pain in my lower back.

"Ryou?"

Yami's voice sounded broken.

"Yami? Uh, hi..."

I heard him sigh. "Has Bakura been with you?"

My cheeks flamed. "Yes. Why?"

I heard him mutter a curse. I didn't think he normally cursed. I heard light music in the background. Really upbeat orchestra. I smiled at how much it seemed to fit him.

"Ryou, we need to talk."

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I'd called Yami an hour before and told him what had happened. The guilt was murdering me slowly. I kept telling myself I couldn't help what had happened. But that wasn't true. I'd enjoyed every minute of it. No way could I hide that. I lowered my head and prayed Ryou understood. I eyed the clock. It was nearing six.

I was starving.

I stood and grabbed my jacket before leaving my house. Nothing like some Chinese food for a depressed soul. I sighed and closed the front door, checking my phone for any missed calls or texts. Nothing. Not that I thought there would be. But tomorrow was Monday. I'd be forced to see not only Ryou but Bakura as well. Yami was probably the only one who would talk to me. What's worse, I knew Bakura would be wearing a triumphant smile.

I wondered briefly if Bakura was sleeping with Ryou now, though I knew that answer. I heaved what felt like the billionth sigh for the day and made my way across my front yard.

Right now, I just wanted some Chinese. I'd go to House of Chen and forget about the giant mess my life had managed to become in just a few days.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a lame note to end it on, I apologize. But I had to leave some for next chapter. This was a long ass chapter... Gosh. Two sexy times. Bakura is a slut, Marik!Logic makes no sense, and Yami makes me want to cry. So yeah. Unnng... I don't know. Sorry for the short Tender sex. It's just, I needed to convey that Bakura gives not a fuck.**

**Review. Or Bakura WILL find you. Also, my sister says she was here. Hello from Emiley. **

**~Nightingale.**


	4. Chapter 4: Be Mine, Bloody Valentine

**Hi. Fourth chapter! Nothing much to say except... Lyrics used are not mine. They are Bullet For My Valentine's; Your Betrayal. Lots of POVs again and violence. Mariku also kisses Isis on the cheek, I don't want to hear crap about it. They aren't dating, my guy friends have kissed me on the cheek that I'm done with that rant... OH YEAH let's pretend that Yami is taller than Ryou. I'm not sure if he actually is, I'm pretty sure he is shorter. & I also made up Ryou's middle name. So it isn't very Japanese. AT ALL.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Be Mine, Bloody Valentine**

**Ryou's POV**

Tears streamed down my face as I clutched the phone closer to my ear. I was sitting in the middle of the living room, knees drawn to my chest.

"You're sure?" I whimpered. How could I have been so stupid? People like Bakura just didn't care. I'd fooled myself into believing that his affection was real. Yami sighed.

"Yeah, Marik called me about an hour ago."

Bakura had slept with my best friend? And Marik had _gone along with it!?_ Anger boiled deep within me. I imagined Bakura where he lay now, curled up in my bed asleep. If I hadn't woken, I'd still be curled beside him, oblivious. I hated myself for my naïvety. I hated that I'd fooled myself into actually caring.

"Are you okay Ryou? Where is he now?" Yami was talking. I swallowed hard and stood suddenly, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand. Bakura wanted to play games? I could do that, too.

"Where are you, Yami?" I asked. I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face off, removing the red tint. Yami paused, thrown off.

"Um, why..?"

I didn't have time for this. "Just answer the question!" I snapped. Yami cleared his throat.

"Home." he answered. Home? Where did Yami live, anyway?

"Can you meet me at Exile?" I asked. I slid my shoes on and took one last look in my room at Bakura's still sleeping form. I had to stifle the urge to stab him.

"Yeah, I guess. But Ryou…"

I hung up.

I slid out of the front door, trying to calm my anger by breathing deeply of the fresh air. I looked at the sky and smiled at the angry clouds. Nature was no happier than I was. A storm was brewing in me and in the air around me. I marched with purpose down the road towards the place Bakura had first trapped me. In that moment, I made a decision. I was done being walked on by everyone just because I refused to fight back. No, that ended now.

Bakura _would _pay.

Dearly.

**Mariku's POV**

"I swear! I'm not making this up. He really did it." Isis said, widening her eyes. I was still doubled over in laughter.

"How did he not get arrested or something?" I asked between gasps for breath. Isis shook her head in amazement as well.

"I haven't the slightest idea. He didn't go out for a few days, that's for sure."

I stood straight again, finally, and slung my arm around her shoulder. Isis was slowly becoming the one friend I had outside of Bakura and Yami in this new town. I shook my head.

"I just can't picture Ryou doing something so… Out there." I said finally. Ryou had always seemed timid and shy. Not someone who liked to put wheels on a couch and rides it down Main Street in the middle of the night with his Egyptian friend.

"Ryou has a hidden side. He can be quite the hellion when he wants to be." Isis said. I shook my head. Yami might be in for more than he'd bargained for. Which reminded me…

"Hey, has Ryou been over here the past few days?"

Isis thought for a moment. "No, not that I know of. I think he and Marik had a fight of some sort. Some guy that looked a lot like him came by earlier though."

My heart fell into my stomach. Bakura had been here? What business did he have with Marik? I knew he lusted after the Egyptian. He'd told me so countless times. But had he actually acted on it? Surely not.

"Bakura! That was his name." Isis said finally, snapping her fingers. I walked her to her front door, normally where I would take my leave, but not today.

"I don't mean to intrude, but may I come in?" I asked. Isis' eyes widened.

"Uh, yes sure." she murmured. She unlocked the door and slid inside, immediately calling out for Marik.

"Brother!"

No answer. I knew Bakura would hurt the boy, but I doubted that's what had happened. "Where's his room?"

Isis pointed down a hallway. "Third door on the left."

I slid past her and tried not to sprint. I pushed the door open and immediately frowned at what I saw. Bloodied sheets, disheveled clothing items thrown everywhere. The smell of sex still clung to the unwashed sheets.

"Why, Marik?" I muttered. I quickly yanked the sheets off the bed and stuffed them into his hamper, shoving a shirt on top. He'd thank me later.

"Oh, he must not be here." I called as I left the room behind. Isis nodded and held up a note.

"He went to House of Chen."

Maybe I'd find him there. I quickly brushed a kiss on her cheek and strode towards the front door.

"I just remembered I have something to do tonight. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Bye, _sadeek._"

Isis called a week goodbye as I left her home and made my way towards House of Chen.

If Bakura even thought about hurting Ryou, he'd have hell to pay. Of that, I was certain.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

Gods it was bright. They're called curtains. Ryou should've invested.

My hand slid over the sheets to my right where Ryou should have been curled against me, but they grabbed nothing but air. I sat up slowly, gears in my head turning. Okay, he was probably in the bathroom.

_Or at Marik's._

No, they were fighting! He wouldn't find out. And so what if he did? It's not like I couldn't find someone else just as easily.

"Ry!" I called. Nothing but an empty house. I slid from the bed and padded throughout the home. No sign of him anywhere. I slunk to the fridge and finally saw the note there.

'_I went out. Be back later. Don't you dare leave. -Ryou.'_

Anger spiraled through me. Who did he think he was, leaving me? I did the leaving! Not the other way around!

I was being irrational. Why did I care if he left? I calmed and grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat heavily on the couch, finding something on TV.

Ryou would be back later, they always were.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

Exile's ground floor was totally empty when I reached the last step. I'd half hoped at least Mariku would be here, but no such luck. I felt too vunerable here by myself. I slid through the pool tables, keeping my eyes off of the one in the back, to a pool table in a dark corner of the room. Music pulsed through the speakers, my only company.

_I was told to stay away_  
_Those two words I can't obey_  
_Pay the price for your betrayal_  
_Your betrayal, your betrayal!_

I snorted at how perfectly the words fit my situation. It wasn't long until Yami arrived. He looked pulled together as always, his jeans snug and his shirt tight. He truly was remarkable. I wished I had chosen him over Bakura. I doubted Yami would ever hurt me.

A tear slipped free.

"Oh, Ryou." Yami muttered. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't know which emotion was coming out on top at the moment. Both anger, hurt, sadness, and a sick need for revenge swirled through me. I trusted Bakura over the course of those few days, enough to give him my innocence.

This was why it was far too dangerous to trust.

Yami strode foward and pulled me into his arms. My arms wound around his torso, fingers digging into his shoulder bone. I wasn't an intimate thing, that hug, but it was comforting. He smelled like spice and fresh rain, and his embrace was so strong I never wanted to let go. I felt him tuck my head under his chin and the sobs broke free.

"I know, I know..." he cooed. "Sh, it's okay. You're too good for him."

The sobs slowed to quiet tears and little sniffles. Yami pulled us both into the seat I'd previously occupied and rocked me slowly back and forth.

"I'm so stupid." I moaned. Yami held me closer and his voice adopted a fiercness I'd never heard before.

"No, Ryou. You are _not_. This is all Bakura. You couldn't have known."

But I could have. One look at Bakura told everyone he was trouble, but I'd fallen. Hard.

"Thank you for coming." I muttered. Yami laughed softly. I liked the way it sounded.

"No problem. I wasn't doing anything anyways. I should thank you for getting me out of the house. I only wish it was under better circumstances. Would you like to grab some dinner?"

My stomach rumbled. It was at least seven by now. I nodded slightly. Yami stood us both up and moved away from me. I missed his touch immediately. I moved closer and took his elbow, pressing my torso to his side. Was it a trick of the lighting or did he blush?

"I'm sorry. I'm just cold." I lied. He slid out of his jacket and wrapped it around me before throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"Better?"

I practically purred. His scent surrounded me along with his warmth. "Mm, Yes."

Yami pulled me closer as we left. "Where do you want to go, Ryou?"

I thought for a moment. Mexican sounded really great right about now. "Baja!" I chirped. The small California grill was exactly where I wanted to be. It was always warm, no matter the season, and its decorative inside provided the color I wanted to see.

Yami laughed at my enthusiasm. "Alright, alright."

I smiled up at him and felt just a bit of the anger subside.

But the urge to seek revenge did not.

I didn't know if it'd ever be sated until Bakura bled.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

House of Chen was surprisingly empty. Then again, it was Sunday night. As I waited to be seated, I collapsed onto the ornate bench next to some water-ball thing that always spun. I smiled, remembering how Ryou and I got in trouble once for touching it.

"Hey, can I help you?"

I looked up at the familiar face. "Honda! When did you start working here, man?"

I knew Honda from several of my classes. I'd talked to him a few times. He seemed pretty cool. Wasn't so bad looking either. He smiled and my heart did this funny little flutter.

"Last week. I had no idea so many people from school came here." he said, running a hand through his hair. A blush tinted his cheeks, as though he were embarrassed. It was too cute.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty popular, huh? So, you gonna get me a table, Mr. Waiter?"

Was I flirting? I really shouldn't be...

His smile grew and he nodded, motioning for me to follow him. He led me through the beaded curtain around my booth, holding it open until I slid in. How kind.

"I just want some hot and sour soup. Side of brown rice."

My stomach growled and he nodded. "Alrighty. It'll be out in a bit, Marik."

My heart fluttered again at his use of my name. I mean, it wasn't necessary, was it? So did he just like my name? Like _me_? Why was I getting so worked up? I just slept with my best friend's boyfriend a few hours ago...

Maybe I was a whore?

No, that wasn't it. I'm pretty sure Bakura would have killed me if I'd said no, but I'd enjoyed it either way. Ugh...

"You okay? My shift ends in fifteen minutes... I mean, if you want to talk..."

Now Honda definitely looked embarrassed. I smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure. Yeah. Yes, definitely."

He brightened and nodded before leaving.

Then the stranger slid into my booth.

"The fuck are you!?" I cried. The man's chest was heaving. Had he run here? From where? Then it clicked when I took in his likeness to me. "Are you Mariku?"

He nodded and reached for _my _diet Coke before chugging it.

"Oh, shit. Next time, choose a restaurant within reasonable sprinting distance. Like, across the street for example."

I stared at him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting my sister's friend to chase me across town. Can you go? I have something to do after-"

"Did you fuck Bakura?"

I needed to throw up suddenly. His piercing eyes scanned my face and he nodded. "Ryou will forgive you, but stay away from Bakura. He's nothing but bad news, Marik. He's dangerous."

Well no shit.

"I will, I promise."

Mariku nodded again and leaned heavily against the table. "Can I stay for a few minutes?"

I nodded. "Fifteen."

Mariku smiled. "Fine. I've got someone to meet anyways."

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I held the door open for Ryou so he could slide through. He smiled up at me, showing his perfect teeth. I returned it and stood by the door with him, waiting for the hostess to come attend to us.

"I'll pay half." he said. I shook my head at him and smiled softly.

"Nah, I got it. It'd be rude of me not to pay."

He chewed his lip and looked away. I frowned. He was still upset over Bakura. It wasn't the sadness that bothered me though.

It was the barely concealed anger I saw.

"Follow me, please."

We both whipped around to stare at the hostess. We'd both been so lost in thought, we hadn't hear her approach. I nodded and felt Ryou grab my elbow. My heart fluttered slightly before being crushed down by a wave of guilt when Yuugi's smiling face appeared at the front of my mind.

_Let go..._

Easier said than done.

"What can I get you to drink?"

I looked up at the waitress. Her eyes were fixed on Ryou as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. In a fit of possessiveness, I slid my hand across the smooth surface to lightly brush his. It could be taken as platonic, but the girl knew it wasn't.

"Right. I'll bring those right out."

Ryou blushed and looked up at me. I gave him an easy smile and leaned back.

"Tell me about yourself."

Ryou picked up a chip and nibbled on it as he thought.

"My middle name is Silas, my favorite color is blue, I'm seventeen, have all A's, and I'm probably unheathily in love with Epica." he said in a rush.

"Ryou Silas Bakura? Nice." I murmured. He nodded and a strange look crossed his face.

"My mum picked it." he muttered. I blinked at him, completely understanding without him ever having to say a word. Ever since Yuugi had died, it was like a sixth sense had developed. I could practically feel death clinging to anyone who'd experienced it. Out of sympathy, I reached across the table and clutched his hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou. I know how much it hurts."

_Believe me, I know._

He looked up at me, then, brown eyes shining with witheld tears. His hand clutched at mine and something about the bared innocence of his face reminded me so much of Yuugi that I broke.

"I've lost someone, too. My last boyfriend. We were dating for a year before he died. We were on the way home from my old school... It was raining, a driver couldn't see. When they hydroplaned, Yuugi couldn't move fast enough. I tried... To jerk him out of the way but missed by an inch. An inch stood between him living. I watched him die."

By the time I was done, my eyes were misted and my shoulders were hunched. But then Ryou was there, a small palm on each side of my face. He enveloped me in an embrace so warm, I considered melting. His hands rubbed soothing circles on my tense back and I relaxed into his touch. My tears flowed freely, but I was hidden from any nosy people by Ryou.

He sat that way, protecting me from any onlookers for at least ten minutes. When I finally took a deep breath and centered myself, I felt my chest loosen for the first time in almost a year, the dark cloud finally giving away to sunlight. For some reason, I knew Yuugi would want me happy and that he'd approve of Ryou.

The thought made me smile.

"Thank you." I whispered as I sat back up. I was sure my eyes were red and bleary, but I didn't care in the slightest. Ryou smiled at me but didn't go back to his side of the booth. I didn't think I wanted him to.

"Your food." the waitress said softly. Her eyes shone with sympathy, not jealousy, and I felt my heart give another tug. The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence, but it wasn't awkward in the slightest.

Ryou's hand stayed clasped with mine throughout the entire meal. I never let go, manging somehow to eat with one hand just as well as he. When we were done, I made my way towards the front with him in tow.

"Thank you for this." I said finally as I walked him back home. He smiled up at me and snuggled closer to my side where I'd tucked him under my arm.

"No, you're the one who bought dinner. Thank _you_."

I sighed and shook my head, walking onto his street. His living room light was on, something that struck me as strange.

"Ryou, is someone-"

He cut me off with a quick hug, but I didn't let go. His brown eyes locked with my crimson ones and we both froze.

"Yami..."

My fingers slid from his waist to his neck, where they paused on his erratic pulse. "Ryou," I whispered. "May I kiss you?"

I felt him swallow before his body leaned into mine and I tilted his face up. I leaned down, lips almost touching his.

"Please." he breathed. I moved then, lips coming in contact with his. His arms made their way around my neck and I pulled him impossibly close.

I hadn't been so close to anyone in so long, it was almost strange. But it was slow and gentle and beautiful, just like the trembling boy in my arms.

And then Bakura showed up.

"Ryou! _What the hell is this?!_"

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

I slid from Marik's booth, past a kid with dangerous hair, and out into the night once again. I paused for a moment, thinking about everything that had just spun out of control these past view days.

"Are you going to stand there all night or get in the car?"

My eyes fell on the expensive looking silver car in front of me where an amused Seto Kaiba sat, lips turned up at the corners. I stuck my tongue out at him before jogging to the passenger's side and climbing in. He revved the engine and shot away from the curb, the squeal of rubber on concrete ruining the silence that had surrounded the small restaurant.

"I don't feel like dying tonight, Seto." I grumbled. He turned from the road, smiling at me.

"Good, because I have plans for you."

I shivered lightly before taking Seto's hand and turning serious again. "I talked to Marik."

It was like I could feel Seto's full attention on me then. "What did he say?"

I shrugged and settled back in my seat. "Nothing, really. But his face, Seto. He's so sorry, but I don't think he knows how to go about fixing it."

Seto hummed and squeezed my hand. "It'll figure itself out, Mariku. You no longer have to worry yourself with it, you've fixed what you can. Isn't that good enough?"

I looked out the window. Was it good enough? I knew how Bakura was and yet I'd said nothing when little Ryou had been pulled down those aging stairs into Exile, but I'd said nothing. I'd been myself, I'd _licked _him.

Ugh. "I don't know, Seto. I could have just stopped it."

He sighed and pulled over, killing the engine. I looked around us. Nothing, not even a street light. I turned to him, eyes scanning his regal profile. "What are you doing?"

He unbuckled and climbed over the gear shift, placing himself in my lap. "Mariku, do you honestly believe Ryou would have believed you? I'm sure his mother warned him against Bakura's type. They always do. Stop blaming yourself, when no one but Bakura is at fault. Not even Marik. I don't know many people who can tell Bakura no and get away with their windpipe still functioning. So just forget about it, okay? Yami is capable of taking care of Ryou. He doesn't need you, too. He'll start feeling crowded."

I sighed, but only because he was right. Ryou was a big a boy, and Yami would kill Bakura if he tried anything. I didn't doubt that for a second. I really didn't like guilt.

Seto kissed the tip of my nose softly, a small smile being tugged from me at the sight of his hidden side. Seto Kaiba did have a heart, he just hid it well.

I nuzzled his neck softly and he sighed. My tongue darted out and I nipped at his earlobe. He sighed again and slid from my lap, sliding behind the wheel. I frowned over at him.

"I wasn't done."

Seto looked back at me, a small smile still gracing his lips. "Neither was I. Let's go home."

* * *

**Honda's POV **

I wiped my palms on my jeans, checking my reflection one last time. Marik was out there, waiting on me. I had to look attractive. After all, Marik was a god in his own right.

How long had I crushed on him? Too long. I couldn't sit back anymore. I knew Marik cared for Ryou, so I held my tongue for as long as it took for those feelings to subside.

Three years later, it looks like they did. Marik never came to House of Chen alone. Ryou was always beside him, like this was their place, and vise versa. But it started when Ryou came in with that Bakura guy. They were obviously _together. _Then Marik walked through the door, looking forlorn like a puppy that had been kicked.

And I saw my chance.

I breathed deeply again, fixing my hair as best I could. I rolled my shirt sleeves up and unbuttoned the top two buttons. No more work regulations. I turned and left the bathrooms, crossing the floor to where Marik waited. A tall blonde that resembled the boy I was rushing to meet slid past me, lightly brushing me out of the way. I stared after him, realizing he had come from Marik's booth.

I shook my head and continued forward before parting the beaded curtain. "Hey." I greeted. Marik looked up at me from over his diet Coke.

"Hi." he returned, lightly smiling. I grinned in return and slid in across from him.

"Who was that?" I asked, pointing over my shoulder. He looked off in that direction for a moment, something like remorse flashing through his eyes.

"My sister's friend. He was just... Checking on me." he murmured. I stared at him a bit longer as he picked at what was left of his food.

"Marik, are you okay?"

The question seemed like it broke something within him. He looked up at me, eyes shining, shaking his head. "No, Honda. I don't think I am."

I slid out of the booth and tugged him along, paying his bill on the way out of the door. I snatched a Dum-Dum sucker off the counter and held the door. He slid through, sniffling lightly. I pulled him away from the building, over to the back where the fish pond was. We sat there in silence for a moment.

"You don't have to tell me." I finally muttered. He looked up at me, surprised, like he'd forgotten I was there. I wanted to snort. Of course, I meant nothing to him. What was I even doing? I shifted like I was about to get up but his hand caught my arm.

"No, please don't leave me."

He sounded so broken and completely alone. I instinctively threw my arm around his shoulder in an awkward half hug. "What is it, Marik? You can tell me."

He could, I swore on my life blood I wouldn't tell a soul. I couldn't imagine hurting Marik. A sob was torn from his throat, surprising me. I didn't take Marik as the one to cry.

"Do you remember... Bakura?" he began. A knot twisted itself into my stomach. I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

I nodded. He took a deep breath.

"I slept with him and he's dating Ryou and I screwed up and Ryou hates me but Bakura cheated and I can't say anything. But I told Yami, but what if Bakura hurts me? Or worse, Ryou? He was so violent, Honda. I felt like I didn't have a choice but I still enjoyed it and I'm a horrible, wretched, awful thing!"

He said everything in a rush, not pausing. I had to process it for a few seconds after he said it.

"Uh huh..." I said. He looked up at me, so confused I nearly laughed,

"_Uh huh_? That's it? Uh huh?"

I placed a calming hand on his knee, smiling softly. "Just tell Ryou you're sorry. Ryou isn't the type to rip your head off. Just apologize. He'll be hurt, but it'll be worse if you don't."

Marik looked at me. "Mariku said the same thing..."

I nodded and handed him the sucker. "He must be pretty smart."

Marik eyed the sucker for a moment before unwrapping it. "Candy solves everything."

I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort him through it. He sighed and leaned in to me.

"Don't worry, Marik. You're not alone. I know you'll find a way to make everything better. You always do."

He hummed, but said nothing.

The peaceful look in his eyes said enough.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, these chapters! Anyways, the confrontation between Ryou and Bakura will be next chapter, along with the blossoming of relationships. The way I see things turning out, I'll have next chapter and one more after that. Maybe. But we all know I never go by what I say... I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to Ruby of Raven for telling me to use Seto since everyone else was either dead or taken. :D Where is Jounouchi in this fic? I don't... Know... Maybe I'll throw him in the last chapter, lol. Otogi will pop up as well, last chapter. Boom. Sorry for the serious lack of sex. Not everything can be happy buttsecks extravaganza all the time. D:**

**Review, yeah? ALSO, both restaurants mentioned are real. At HoC, there is a water ball thing. Everyone gets in trouble for touching it. SWEAR IT.**

**Blessed be, till we merry meet again.**

**~Nightingale.**


	5. Chapter 5: Caring Words Heal Hurt

**A/N: Yayyy, fifth chapter. Ano… A lot of stuff happens, lots of POVs, Dangershipping lemon, Fragileshipping comes in to play, some advances in Bananashipping, and Bakura being a meanie-pants. A flashback involving Yami. It's in italics. I have nothing else to say except that Dove is an idiot. "So, I was flipping through a Huckleberry Finn novel and…"**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Caring Words Heal Hurt**

**Ryou's POV**

I jumped away from Yami as though I had been electrocuted. Bakura stared between us, confusion and anger on his face. Yami was stunned beyond belief, making no move whatsoever. His arms were still outstretched towards me.

"B-Bakura…?" I stuttered. In an instant his face changed from confusion and anger to pure rage.

"You're _cheating_ on me? With my best friend?"

I snapped and took a step forward. "Oh, you're one to talk, Bakura! You might not know this, seeing as though you're not the brightest, but Marik happens to be _my _best friend, and you had _no problems_ sleeping with him!"

Bakura stared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I snarled. "Like hell you don't!"

Yami thawed out, moving to face Bakura. "What are you doing here?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he took a threatening step towards Yami. Adrenaline coursed through my veins at the sight. Would Bakura actually hit him?

"I was napping after mine and Ryou's activities. I have every reason to be here with my _boyfriend._"

"I'm not your boyfriend!" I screamed. Yami placed a hand on my belly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Bakura.

"Oh, did you come for a round with the slut too, Yami?" Bakura questioned, feigning innocence. I bristled. How dare he imply that I was the wanton one here! Yami's eyes narrowed and the crimson shone in the bit of light provided by the street lamp.

"Shut your mouth, Bakura."

But he didn't.

"No, I suppose not. After all, you probably couldn't _bear_ to do that to Yuugi! Even though, you know, he's _dead!_ He's not coming back! You let him die!"

Yami stumbled back behind me as though Bakura had physically assaulted him. I stared at Bakura, sure my mouth was hanging open. I didn't think even he could be so… mean!

"Bakura… Stop it! You're hurting him!" I cried. Yami's eyes had glazed over. Surely he didn't believe Yuugi was dead because of him. It was a freak accident, he didn't let him die. He missed. That doesn't put anyone at fault.

Bakura whirled on me, then, striding towards me with a sadistic light glowing in his eyes. How could I have missed how completely _dead_ they were before now?

I swallowed and back peddled, stumbling over my own feet in the process. He reached me though, and twisted a fist into my pale hair.

"Where exactly are you going? Is there someone else I don't know about?" he hissed, lowering his face inches from mine. A few nights ago, it would have sent my heart racing due to affection.

Now it only raced with fear.

"Please, don't hurt me." I whimpered pathetically. Bakura sneered and pulled on my hair that much harder. I swung my fist out and felt it connect with his side. He groaned and doubled over, eyes narrowed with hate.

"You're gonna regret that, _tenshi._" he promised. The word that used to be so affectionate left his mouth in a barely audible hiss. He slapped me first, the one ring he wore connecting with the corner of my eye. I screamed and shut it, trying to twist free of his grasp. His fist connected with me repeatedly. My stomach first, then my face, then my head. He didn't stop, I honestly thought he was going to beat me to death.

Then Yami was there, pulling Bakura away, delivering punches to the insane teen with twice the strength Bakura had used. I lay on the ground, unable to move. The air had been knocked from me several times, and my vision swam with black. I tried several times to push myself up, but the pain slicing through my head forced me back down. I felt consciousness slipping from me, though I tried to stop it.

"Yami…" I croaked. He didn't stop hitting Bakura. Bakura was down, Yami straddling his hips and delivering punches with incredible vigor. "Stop. You're gonna kill him. Stop."

Something in my voice got through to Yami. He fell back from Yami, crawling back to me. I felt his hand in my hair, soothing me. "It's alright, Ryou. It's all right. He won't hurt you anymore."

I tried to reply, but I was so sleepy. Why couldn't I keep my eyes open? Unconsciousness promised me a relief from my pain for a little bit. I let my eyes slide closed as Yami pulled me into his arms, whispering kind nothings to me.

"It's alright, it's alright…"

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I used Honda as an outlet for my problems for nearly two hours. His patience with me never wavered, nor did he grow upset when I talked only about me. I suppose he had problems, but I actually felt that mine were more important.

I know, I'm a self centered bastard. Moving on.

"Thank you." I finally whispered. My voice was disgusting, so my face was probably just as sexy. I knew my eyes were swollen and I was probably excreting horrible liquids, but Honda just smiled down at me like I was the only thing that mattered to him.

And something about that thought made me happy.

"No problem, Marik. I'm always glad to listen."

I nodded and stood, holding my hand out for his. "Walk me home?"

He looked up at me, something like shock taking hold in his eyes. Why had I never talked to him? He was beyond kind. Honestly, he reminded me of Ryou in many ways. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to him.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

He stood and took my hand. I clasped his and leaned against his shoulder, still sniffling softly. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand. I sighed softly and smiled.

"You're so good, Honda." I murmured. Honda hummed and pressed his cheek the the top of my head.

"So are you." he replied. I looked up at him, really looked, and liked what I saw. His jaw was strong and his eyes were bright. His nose wasn't too small or too big. I could tell from where I was leaning that he had muscle. He was completely beautiful, inside and out.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked at last. I shook my head and smiled before looking back at the street.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What-Who is that?" I gasped. A person was on the road, crumpled in on themselves. Honda pulled me behind him and told me not to move. He approached the person slowly, eyes wary.

"Hello?"

No answer. He knelt behind the person and rolled them so that he could see their face. He cried out and I rushed forward.

"What? What is it?!"

Bakura. He was bruised and bleeding, eyes only half-open. He was shivering violently, despite the warm days, the nights were still down in the fifties. I didn't care about him, not in the slightest, but I couldn't just leave him.

"Can you hear me, Bakura?"

His hand twitched and he rolled his eyes in my direction. "R-Ryou?"

His voice was horrible. I shook my head, but decided against it. I didn't know if he could see me. "No, not Ryou."

He sighed and his eyes slid closed. I knew he couldn't go to sleep, not yet. I didn't think he'd wake up. "No, Bakura! Look. Look at me. Look at Honda. Do you know who I am?"

Bakura's eyes opened and he groaned. His body tensed, like he was trying to stand, but he never made it. "Marik."

I sighed and slid my cell from my pocket, flying through the unlock screen and dialing 911.

"Hello, 911. What is your emergency?"

"There's a man fallen on Shady Drive. He looks pretty bad."

The woman didn't pause. "Do you have a name?"

"Touzoku Bakura." I replied quickly. The woman said something about dispatching a unit, but I wasn't listening. I pulled Honda up with me and sprinted for my house. I collapsed inside the doorway, Honda falling beside me, and breathed out.

No way was I being dragged down with Bakura.

I think he's pulled enough people down over the years.

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

I absolutely adored Seto in every way possible.

"What? Don't look at me. Stop it. Stop. Mariku. Look away!"

I was staring, pissing him off on purpose. I smiled and leaned forward, watching him from my perch on the arm of the couch. He was sitting behind his laptop, lips set in a thin line.

He was trying not to laugh.

"Nuh uh." I muttered. He blew out a puff of air before sinking down so that he couldn't see me over his laptop.

But I could see him. He knew it.

"Stop! If I can't see you, you can't see me! That's the rule!" Seto cried. I adored his childish side. He never got to be a kid, not really. Everyone knew I was immature as they came, so it was only natural that Seto let go of his stuck up, business running self when he was in my presence.

"I love you." I said. He slid up in his chair to eye me.

"No you don't."

I tilted my head and jumped down. "I don't?"

I was genuinely curious. Granted, I'd never loved anyone before, except maybe Yami. But that was brotherly. Then there was Isis, but I didn't have the urge to cuddle her and kiss her. She just was, and I loved her. But Seto was different.

Seto shook his head. "We've been dating for two weeks. You don't love me."

I sat on the edge of his desk. "I read a book."

Seto raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "Oh, really? What an accomplishment!"

I batted him over the head softly and returned to my seriousness. "No, really. It was called the Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight. This girl falls in love with a guy in only a day. Why can't I love you after two weeks? I believe in soul mates. You're mine."

I nodded, showing my word was final. Seto Kaiba was my soul mate, whether he accepted or not.

Wait, that made me sound kind of like a rapist.

"Mariku, it doesn't work like that."

He sighed and went back to typing on his laptop. But I was far from done with this conversation.

"Tell me why it doesn't work like that!" I demanded. He looked at me with a patient expression, the same one he gave Mokuba when the child threw one of his tantrums. I frowned as he took my hand.

"Because, Mariku. It just doesn't."

That was so not a reason.

"So you don't care about me." I pouted. He tilted his head and eyed me.

"You know I do." he replied. He beckoned me to him and I slid closer when he moved the laptop.

"But you don't love me. If I walked out of the door right now, and got shot, you wouldn't be shattered?"

He growled. "That's a little drastic."

"Answer the question!"

He thought for several moments, maybe even minutes, and I let him. I knew I loved him. I'd never wanted to get closer to anyone like this, ever. I knew from the first time I laid eyes on the CEO that he was different. He appeared so untouchable on the outside, but on the inside he was broken. Left bruised by a tyrannical adoptive father. He had to raise his baby brother on his own, fighting courts everyday of his life. His company was constantly in danger from old men with no life. His eyes were cold, tired, and weary.

But when I walked into the room, I could always see them light up. On the inside, Seto Kaiba was vulnerable. He'd fooled himself into a life of solitude, telling himself he didn't need love. It would get in his way.

"I would kill the man who shot you." he finally said. I looked at him yet again with a blank stare.

"That's a bit much for someone who doesn't love me."

He stared at me before swallowing hard. "I never said I didn't."

The confession was given to quietly, I almost missed it. I leaned in closer to him, my face inches from his. His cheeks were burning scarlet and he refused to meet my eyes. "Then say it."

He hesitated, as though the words were foreign to him. Then they came out all in a rush. "Iloveyou."

I beamed at him before yanking him out of the chair and into an embrace. He buried his face in my hair and wound his arms around my waist. We stayed that way for several minutes, just holding each other. He was shaking in my arms and I wasn't sure if he was crying or laughing but when his lips found my neck it didn't matter anymore, because the passion that only he could get out of me stirred up.

And when his eyes met mine, tears still dancing in their warm depths, I knew I was done for.

"Mariku..."

I moaned and twisted my fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. I leaned forward until my lips were centimeters from his. "Kiss me."

So I did. Deep, probing. I pressed him back into his desk, one leg between his thighs, rubbing. He gasped and threw his head back when my hands ventured under his shirt. They were probably cold, which is why he was shivering, but he soon warmed them. He sucked at my neck, biting harshly when I kneaded his bum through his pants.

"Meowww." I purred at him. He smiled at me and kissed me once more, pulling away only to lift my shirt over my head. His lips latched on to a nipple and I held his head there, arching my chest up. I felt his hands slide back to my tattoos and shivered when fingertips brushed them oh so lightly. He lifted his head and eyed me as he stepped back and removed his clothing. I licked my lips as he batted his eyelashes.

I lunged forward and knocked us both onto the desk. "I don't think you know just how sexy you are."

He smirked at me and unzipped my pants before tugging them down my hips. I stepped free from them and pushed him back so that he was sitting on the edge. One hand went to stroking his member while the other went to preparing. I slid one finger in, closely followed by a second. I stroked and probed until finally he arched and cried out, signaling for me to enter a third.

"Your brother is going to hear you, Seto." I chastised. He shook his head, bangs sticking due to sweat.

"No, sound proof-AH!"

I hummed and nipped at his shoulder before running my tongue up to his mouth where I licked his lips before claiming them again. I slid my fingers out and picked Seto up before laying him on the couch on the other side of the office. He looked up at me through half lidded eyes, lips swollen and cheeks flaming. I licked my lips again and threw his leg over my shoulder. He braced himself on my shoulders and nodded.

"Hold on, Seto. It's gonna be a rough ride."

I slid in and struck his prostate on the first thrust. He screamed, because the great Seto Kaiba was a screamer, and I smiled. I waited only a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in. He quivered and cried out below me, turning me on and pushing me harder. I lowered my head to his shoulder when one of his legs wrapped around me to pull me in deeper.

"Fuck, Seto."

He moaned in response and drug his nails up my back just the way I like. He began to clench and unclench around me, driving me wild on purpose. Then he screamed my name and bucked up, forcing me over the edge. My vision went white for a moment before I came back down from my high and saw Seto stroking himself. I slapped his hand away and pulled out before sliding down the couch.

His hands tangled into my hair and tugged lightly, forcing my face down. I gave just the head several licks before completely deep throating him. He moaned beautifully and began to quiver once again. I gave an especially hard suck and was rewarded by his seed coating my mouth. I swallowed all that I could and spat out all that I couldn't. I fell off of the couch and into the floor with a loud thump, ignoring the snicker from above me. Seto slid down beside me, cuddling to my side.

"Did you mean it?" I asked. He looked at me a moment before nodding silently. I looked away from him, then, and swallowed.

"Good. I really didn't want to have to get shot to prove a point."

He laughed at that and I smiled.

Because I absolutely adored Seto Kaiba in every way possible.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

My house was quiet, of course it was. I lived alone, there was no one there. I carried Ryou through the house with care, avoiding door frames and tables. Finally, I came to the bottom of the stairs, eyeing them with trepidation.

"Crap."

I hoisted Ryou over my shoulder, careful that his face didn't slam into my bum, and made my way up the stairs. By the time I reached the top, I was panting. Ryou's dead weight was tugging down on my shoulder and my fatigue wasn't helping at all.

"Nearly there, Ryou. Nearly there. Hold on."

The words sounded so familiar...

Then I remembered.

_Rain._

_It was everywhere, falling, drowning. Yuugi was tucked under my arm, shivering. I smiled down at him and nuzzled his neck. _

_"We're nearly there."_

_Yuugi opened his mouth to reply to me but the screeching of tires cut him off. In the next second, a swirling mass of metal occupied my vision and I reached blindly for my lover. _

_"Yuugi!" I screamed. The car slammed to a halt and my head hurt. I was so confused. Why wasn't Yuugi beside me? The ground was cold beneath me, though I don't remember when I got there, and my head! The pain split through it over and over, pulsing, ravaging. I sat up slowly, so slowly. The world around me came in and out of focus. Something was burning, people were crying out and I was just so confused. I wanted Yuugi, where was he?_

_Then I found him, pinned beneath the car, eyes closed and a grimace on his pretty white face. I crawled forward, ignoring the pain ravaging my skull, and grabbed his hand. _

_"Yuugi... Wake up, Yuugi. Wake up! Hold on, it's okay. Hold on."_

_The rational part of my mind knew he wans't asleep, knew he wasn't going to wake up._

_Knew he was dead. _

_But the irrational kept screaming and screaming and my head hurt so bad! What was happening? Something warm and wet dripped down my face and splattered onto the concrete below but that was okay because there was already a pool of the dark liquid. _

_My blood mingled with Yuugi's._

_Then there were people, shouting and dragging me away. I screamed and I think I fought but I don't quite remember because they moved me somewhere with white walls and there was bandages over my eyes and the medicine they gave me was making it hard to think. All of my thoughts swam around each other lazily, quiet, just being. Except for one. _

_Yuugi was dead. He wasn't waking up. _

My stomach lurched at the sudden memory. I'd tried so hard to repress it. For a moment, I was confused again. I couldn't recall where I was, where Yuugi was.

But my mind straightened out and I remembered that he was dead, that Ryou needed my help, my love.

That I was going to give it.

I kicked open the bedroom door, moving my blankets around until they showed some semblance of neatness before laying him down. His head lolled to the side and a few cuts were bleeding. I knew he'd be bruised and sore, but I doubted he needed medical attention. Bakura, however, probably did. I couldn't remember what came over me when I'd hit him that first time. I knew that I couldn't lose Ryou like I had Yuugi. If I had let Ryou go home alone, Bakura would have killed him. I was sure of that.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a moment. My clothes were torn in some places from where Bakura had ripped them. Ryou's were in worse condition than mine, as his was littered with dirt and other things from the road. I stared at him for a moment when I finally opened my eyes. I raked my eyes over his lithe form and frowned at the holes in his shirt. The pale skin beneath was already changing to an angry purple color.

I whirled around and headed for the bathroom, grabbing some rags and other first aid equipment. When I returned I saw that Ryou had shifted, curling in on himself in the fetal position. He emitted a low whimper of pain and fisted the pillow next to his face. The knot in my stomach coiled tighter as I slid my clothing off, replacing it with something a little bit less torn. I sat carefully on the bed beside Ryou and tried to think.

Okay, to treat the cuts and what-not under his clothing, I'd need to remove said clothing.

Please, Ryou, don't think I'm a creeper who raped you in your sleep.

I dug the scissors from the bottom of the kit and cut at his faded tee. I hoped he didn't care for it too much. I slid the shirt down his shoulders and tossed it to the floor. I couldn't stop the startled gasped that escaped at the sight of his bruising chest. His ribs looked especially rough, and I prayed that they weren't broken. I really didn't want to show my face in a hospital, I didn't know if Bakura called the cops.

Or if he was even still breathing.

Those thoughts aside, I ran the wash cloth over his bruised torso, removing dirt and some blood. I bandaged what cuts there were and let it be for the moment. I swallowed. I really didn't want to remove his pants. No wait, that wasn't right. I did, but not like this. Not so creepily. I supposed I could bandage his knee through the torn jeans, but the mud around the hole didn't look so promising. I heaved a sigh and slowly unbuttoned his jeans before sliding down the zipper. I prayed that he was wearing underwear.

Thank the gods, he was.

I discarded the pants along with the shirt and set to work on his legs. There wasn't near as much bruising, but his knees were busted open. I finished bandaging them and stepped back to eye my work before heading to my drawers to grab a large tee. I slid it over his head and laid an ice pack on his ribs where the worst of the bruising was. I thought about leaving him there, but decided against it. I looked at the clock, noticing that it was nearly eleven p.m.

No way were me and Ryou showing up to school tomorrow.

I slid the covers over Ryou before sliding underneath them. My original plan was to stay on the opposite side of the bed, but Ryou shifted suddenly and laid his arm over my waist, cuddling up against my side. I prepared to shove him away, figuring he was asleep, but a soft growl held me still.

"No."

That was all he whispered before falling back asleep. He was so warm and soft and _right_ that I couldn't move him. Wouldn't move him. His eyes slid shut, his breathing deepened...

But he never once let go.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

Every part of my body hurt. I groaned softly and tried to move, but hands held me down. I immediately snarled and tried to kick out, thinking it was Yami, that he was still holding me down, beating me to death. Or maybe it was Ryou, trying to fight for his life. The little slut deserved it if I killed him!

Did I kill him? Oh, ow, my head hurts...

"Calm down, Mr. Touzoku. You're okay, now."

The voice wasn't familiar in the slightest and that made me fight that much harder. I opened my eyes and tried to make them focus but nothing on my body was listening to me and I was so so tired and my head hurt so so bad. But the rage led to an intense adrenaline rush, though something in my system was trying to keep me down.

"I think the morphine is wearing off. Hand me another syringe."

Morphine? Syringe? Then it hit me, the smell of death and sickness and fear.

I was in the hospital.

Of course that made me even angrier.

"Let me go, you idiot! Let me go, ingrates!" I screamed. My wrists and ankles were strapped down, preventing me from moving. A needle was stabbed into my arm and I groaned, falling back against the stupid unfluffy pillows.

"Do you know what happened to you, Mr. Bakura?"

I lifted my head as much as I could to eye the busty blonde at the end of my bed. When I didn't answer, she repeated herself. "I said: Do you know what happened to you?"

I still didn't answer, I wouldn't admit that my whore's new boyfriend had beaten me down in the middle of the street. The honey-eyed man to my right shook his head.

"Forget it, Mai. He ain't talkin'."

The woman, Mai, eyed me for a moment longer before turning on her heel. "Fine, when you're ready to talk, Mr. Bakura, we can. Have a nice night. Come along, Jounouchi."

The blonde man followed her and gave me a small wave. I fell back against the pillows, struggling against my confines, pissed at the world.

I wished I could reach my phone to call someone. The dark room was casting horrible shadows and creeping me out. Or maybe it was all the pain meds. I couldn't really discern between the two.

Soon, sleeping and waking became one. I was lucid dreaming, or maybe it was nightmaring. In one, Yuugi was standing over me, covered in blood like the day he died.

Like the day that I hit him in my car.

I screamed and ran from him, his black eyes, his mangled body. However, like in all nightmares, I couldn't run fast enough, far enough, and he was there, on me, straddling my hips and smiling down at me.

"Please..." I whimpered. He couldn't know I was the one who killed him! It was an accident! He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you know how bad it hurt?"

But then he was gone and I was in my car. No, my old car. It was raining and I could vaguely make out the shapes of Yuugi and Yami. Then I was sliding, flying across the cement, towards Yuugi.

But at the last minute, we switched places. It was me pinned under the car, suffering and bleeding while Yami screamed for me. The pain didn't stop, didn't stop. My stomach was torn open and Yami's blood was joining mine and I was confused, confused, confused.

Then I was dead, and it didn't even matter anymore.

Until the nightmare replayed again.

And again...

And again...

_Do you know how bad it hurt?_

**A/N: WHO SAW THAT PLOT TWIST COMING!? The author didn't. I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm still not sure if next chapter will be the last. Maybe, maybe not. Don't forget about my Lovely Little One Shots, still taking request. I'm just slow as hell getting to them... I have nothing else to say except... Plot twist. I love them. ALSO! LOOK! I FOUND SOME MAIN CHARACTERS! Jounouchi and Mai are doctors like that, yo.**

**Review or Cat Woman will attack you with her vagina! (Dove, lololol.)**

**~Nightingale. **


	6. Chapter 6: Find a Way, Make You Stay

**A/N: So, sixth chapter. Nothing much to say except it's totally okay to have a picture in your bathroom. At my house, we have pictures everywhere. Just. Everywhere. My room is covered literally from floor to ceiling with pictures. I have a picture frame in the bathroom. But it doesn't have pictures of school mates. No, it has a bow in it. There's a dragon on the counter too. Not a dragon, a hydra. Greek mythology. Yes. Anyways. I'm done with my bathroom decor. Wanton Ryou. Passionate Yami. Read!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: To Find a Way, Make You Stay**

**Ryou's POV**

Oh. My. Kami-sama.

I felt like a Mac truck had hit me, reversed, hit me again, then reversed again, then driven really slowly over me once more. I felt swollen and tired though I knew I slept straight through school. The warmth beside me wasn't helping my efforts of waking up at all, either. I tried to lift my head and immediately rejected the idea when my world titled a bit.

"Nng… No more street fights. No more." I grumbled. Yami stirred beside me but didn't wake. I scooted over some until I found the edge of the bed and slid off into the floor. I crawled to the door slowly, trying to find my way to the bathroom. Where was I? I assumed Yami's place. I opened every door along the hall before finally finding the one I needed.

I seriously had to pee.

I used the counter to lift myself up before nearly screaming. In the mirror, staring back at me was a demon.

No wait, that was my face.

Holy crap, I looked as rough as I felt. I turned to find the toilet, but something on the counter caught my eye. I picture of an unfamiliar group of students gathered in front of a school, smiling at the camera. In the front stood Bakura and Yami. However, it was what was under Yami's arm that caught my interest. A small boy that looked nearly identical to Yami smiled back at me. He was snuggled to Yami's side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yuugi…" I murmured. I picked up the picture frame and gently ran my fingers over the surface. He looked so vibrant, so full of life, so _beautiful, _that for a moment, I felt completely hideous. My face was bruised and cut, along with the rest of my body. I returned the picture frame to its resting spot on the counter and tugged the big tee that must have been Yami's over my head.

"Oh, no..."

I gasped as I took in the sight before me. My ribs were horribly bruised. Some spots were turning that nasty yellow color from still-forming bruises. Random places were littered with cuts. I frowned and sunk to the floor, fighting the urge to cry.

"You shouldn't worry about your appearance so much. You're beautiful the way you are."

I gasped and turned my head quickly to stare at Yami. He was a lot better off than I was. His hair was tousled slightly, he still looked half asleep, and his shirt was rumpled.

But I'd never seen someone so beautiful.

"How can I not? Look at me. I look... horrible."

Yami sank to the floor beside me and took my hand before kissing it softly. "You will heal."

I blinked and laid my head on his shoulder before remembering why I'd left him in the first place. "Yami. I have to pee."

Yami chuckled and lifted me up before turning to leave. "There. I'll be making breakfast. Or maybe it's lunch? Lunchfast. There we go."

He walked out continuing to talk about the conundrum he'd created. I shook my head before relieving myself and following him out.

"You live here alone?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. Something about Yami at the stove, flipping something in a skillet, was incredibly sexy. He looked at me over his shoulder before nodding.

"Yeah... My father died when I was young."

I didn't ask about a mother. Instead, I ogled the various Egyptian artifacts around me. Paintings of different rulers, little trinkets, all... authentic. "You seem pretty connected to the Pharaohs." I commented. I heard him snort.

"You have no idea..."

I chose to ignore that. "Do you think your father would have liked me?"

He paused for a long moment as he slid the contents of the skillet on a plate. "Yes. He loved light. All things bright and right in this world. He was a good man."

I sighed and slid my hands around Yami's waist before smiling up at him. "Then you would have made him proud." I whispered. He smiled down at me before placing his hand behind my neck and pulling my face to his. He claimed my lips gently and nibbled on my bottom lip before releasing me. I whined in disappointment as he pushed me away when I tried to mold myself to him.

"Later. You need to eat."

His words sent a flutter through my stomach. Did it make me a whore because I wanted Yami already? I didn't know. Nor did I care. If I could have him, I'd be fine. He listened, he was gorgeous...

"Stare any longer, your eyes might get stuck."

I stuck my tongue out at him, calling on my infinite well of maturity, and sashayed to the table. I heard him whistle behind me and smiled to myself. He placed a plate in front of me, complete with a full on omelette, before sinking down into the chair across from me. I kicked my legs up into his lap, smiling when I felt his hands rubbing at my thighs.

"I didn't know you cooked." I stated. He winked at me.

"There's plenty you don't know about me, Ryou."

I swallowed and shifted a little before taking a small, self-conscious bite of my food. He was studying me with such intensity, like I was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen in his life. I felt myself blush and refused to meet his eyes. I continued to eat in silence. He still watched me, though, as I continued to eat.

"What?" I finally asked, exasperated. "What is so amazing?"

He tilted his head and his hand stopped moving on my thigh. I swallowed my last bite. "You are."

I held his gaze for a moment more before rising and taking my plate to the sink. I felt more than heard Yami behind me before he took the plate and shoved it in the dishwasher.

"Don't you get lonely here by yourself?" I asked. Yami smiled and took my hand, tugging me to the living room and sitting down on the couch. I snuggled up to him and breathed in his unique scent.

"All the time. I've grown accustomed to the quiet, however."

I nodded and watched as he twined our fingers together. I knew barely anything about this man, but what I did know was enough to send me falling again. I knew a secret that no one else knew besides Bakura and Mariku and everyone at their old school. I knew his taste in music from a single phone call. His house told me he was calm and collected, with an interest in Egypt.

"Well, I live pretty much alone. My mom and sister... Died a few years back. My dad was never around before then, but afterwards it was like he never came at all. I don't think I've seen him at all this year. I think he blames me... For not dying, too. Amane was always his favorite..."

I trailed off, realizing that I was sharing with him one of my darkest thoughts. Honestly, I knew my dad blamed me for living while Amane rotted in a grave next to my mother. It hurt me to think of him that way, so petty and selfish, but it was the truth and no one ever claimed that was pretty. It just was. I'd learned a long time ago not to sugar coat anything. I knew that he didn't care for me as much as he did for them, so why lie about it? I felt Yami's hand at my chin, tugging my face up to look him in the eye.

"Ryou, don't talk like that. I'm sure he's grateful that you're alive."

Anger spiked through me, though not at Yami. "No he isn't! Not a single birthday gift in nearly three years! Not a single hug, not an I love you, no condolences. You know what he did after their funeral, Yami? He _left_. Just packed his things and left me there, in the rain, for my aunt to take home."

I was breathing heavily and I was sure my face was flushed but I just didn't care. Someone had to know besides Marik.

Marik? I hadn't thought about him in days. The reminder of our fight quelled the anger within me and I leaned back on the couch. "Crap."

Yami looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a questioning brow raised. "What is it?"

I put my face in my hands and made a sound somewhere between a wail and a groan. "Marik. I totally forgot about him."

Yami stirred beside me and handed me my phone. "So call him."

I swallowed back the unshed tears from my earlier rant and dialed the familiar number, waiting to hear his voice on the other end.

"Ryou?"

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Ryou wasn't at school. Neither was Bakura or Yami.

I immediately went into panic mode.

"Calm down, Marik. Jesus Christ, they're probably- What are you doing? Stop that. Come back here!"

Honda was chasing me down that familiar ramp, trying to calm my half irate, half panicked nerves. "No! You know what happened! You know Bakura. What are the odds that they all just decide to skip today? Huh?"

Honda finally caught up to me, snatching my arm and pulling me back. "Calm down and listen to me. There isn't anything going around the school, so I doubt that anything serious happened to Ry. Maybe Ryou _did _decide to skip. It's not that weird."

I scowled and tried in vain to wiggle my arm free. "Ryou hasn't missed a day since third grade! Except when his mom and sister died. That's it, Honda. So if it took _that_ to keep him out, something equally as horrible had to have happened!"

Honda sighed for the umpteenth time that day and pulled me down to the sidewalk. He looked at me as though I were a small child and spoke slowly. "Say it with me: Ryou... Is... Fine..."

I shook my head. "Ryou is most definitely not fine."

He facepalmed and glared at me. "Shut up. Just shut up."

I pulled away from him finally and rose again, continuing my way across the street.

"Where the hell are you going, Marik?"

I called back over my shoulder. "To Ryou's. Go to class."

He caught up with me a lot quicker this time. "And let you have all the fun? No way."

My response was cut off by my phone's loud ring tone. I fumbled through my bag until I finally found it, eyes squinting to read the name in the blinding sun.

"Ryou?" I breathed, answering. For a moment, no one on the other end spoke.

"Hello."

I let out a puff of air I didn't know I'd been holding. He sounded fine, unhurt in any way. "Are you okay? Where are you? Why aren't you here?"

He answered each question in order, like I knew he would. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm at Yami's. And I'm not there because I look like I was mauled by a bear."

I stopped in my tracks, forcing Honda to bump into me from behind. He tiled his head and mouthed 'Is everything okay?' at me. I shook my head and turned away, trying to get my bearings. "Where does Yami live?"

I heard rustling in the background and hushed voices before Ryou finally returned. "In Lakeview Estates. Third house on the right." he answered. I turned to eye the street sign, mind calculating the quickest way to the richer side of town.

"Right. I'll be there in, like, twenty minutes. Maybe. If I remember how to get there right."

Ryou laughed, the sound making me smile. "Don't get lost. I'm not leaving until I look human again, so you're on your own."

I sighed before turning right on one street before doubling back. "Yeah, yeah. I love you, too."

I slid the phone back into my bag before beckoning to Honda over my shoulder. "Let's go. Field trip time."

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

By the second day in the hospital, I decided I really hated pain medication. I could never tell whether I was awake or asleep, and all I saw was Yuugi any time I looked anywhere where shadows were. My sanity was slipping from me. Or was it? Maybe it was a side effect.

"Mr. Bakura, your lunch is here." Jounouchi called from the doorway. I glared at him but sat up in bed anyways, deciding that taking this like a man would probably be the better choice.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mai asked, slipping in behind him. I glared at her, too.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" I snapped. She smiled at me sarcastically.

"One I have to ask everyone, thank you very much. I like you so much better doped up."

I didn't.

"How kind of you."

Jounouchi's eyes bounced between us like we were some kind of tennis match.

"My food...?" I hinted. Jounouchi grinned at me, making me want to strangle him. My hand must have twitched because he looked down at it.

"Don't make me strap you to the bed again."

I blanched at the threat and refused to think about all the nose-itches that would go unscratched. Gods.

"When can I leave?" I asked around a mouthful of whatever it was that I was eating. It sort of resembled Jello. Is Jello supposed to be brown? It didn't taste like chocolate.

"Today. The doctors are working on your release forms right now."

My eyes widened. "Seriously? No more pain meds?"

"No more pain meds."

I glanced towards the corner where Yuugi may or may not have been sitting before smiling. This would all go away withouth those meds screwing up my head. Mai and Jou left, bickering already about something. They liked to do that.

"You'll never get rid of me." the Not-There-Yuugi hissed from the corner. I ignored him and took a bite of what was possibly cornbread. Maybe. He wasn't to be ignored though, something I was learning over the course of the days here. He slunk closer, still as gruesome as the day he'd died. I ignored him again and continued eating.

"You will pay." he promised. Ignored.

"Believe me, I'll always be here, driving you insane slowly. Every time you close your eyes, you'll see me die again and again and again. Even when your eyes are open, I'll be there. I don't need the shadows. I'll follow you to school, to Exile, everywhere. Until you finally snap."

His words caused something like panic to rise in me and I finally met his eyes. They were black, completely, like a demon off of the show that was currently flickering on the tv. Supernatural? Yes, that was it.

"You. Aren't. Real." I said with such conviction that it had to be true. Yuugi smiled, slowly, blood marking the areas between his teeth. I grimaced at the sight before looking down. I was no longer hungry.

"That's what you think."

He picked up a pair of scissors-Or did he?-from the table beside me and quickly stabbed them into his arm before dragging them down. I thought I felt his blood splatter on me and a scream forced it's way from my throat. Jounouchi flew into the room, eyes flicking around.

"What? What is it?"

"Help him!" I screamed. "He's going to die again!"

Jounouchi stared at me, blinked, called over his shoulder for Mai, and strode forward to grab my shoulders. "Bakura... There is no one there."

But there was, I swear! I could still feel his blood on me, warm and wet. Hear his laughter as my eyes widened further. "You see him, you have to see him. Look, there's his blood on me!"

I flung my arms forward to show him. He eyed me skeptically and that's when it hit.

Yuugi wasn't there, there was no blood on me. If I didn't think of something quick, they'd admit me. I blinked slowly, as if coming out of a daze, and jumped.

"Why are you holding on to me? Get off me!" I cried. I was impressed with how convincing my acting was. Jounouchi looked confused just as Mai bustled into the room.

"What... Even..." she panted. I slid my arms from Jou and tilted my head.

"Oh... I think I was having a nightmare." I murmured. Jounouchi stared at me.

"Your eyes were open."

My aforementioned eyes narrowed. "It happens. Don't judge."

"You were awake five minutes ago."

"So what? Like you've never fallen asleep that quickly? It takes the average human-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's still weird. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

I looked away. "Don't worry about it."

He rose from the bed, tugging Mai along behind him, leaving me once again. I was surprised by how easily he just believed me. I turned my head to retrieve my tray, but something was blocking me.

"Who's not real again?" Yuugi sneered. I yelped and jumped back. My whole body began to shake, teeth chattering because of the force. My stomach fell.

"No..."

I'd never get rid of him. He'd always be there, waiting until I was lulled once again into a false sense of security before striking again.

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

"What's the most scared you've ever been?" Seto asked, leaning back against the trunk of the tree behind us. I took another drink of my water before humming. A breeze kicked up, cooling my hot skin. Seto fiddled with the edge of his running shorts, waiting for an answer. I looked out ahead of me, trying to find the road through the treeline. I couldn't.

"When my dad came at me with a crow bar." I answered. His head whipped to face me faster than I though possible. I smiled sadly and took another drink. "May the gods rot his soul."

Seto tilted his head. "So he's dead?"

I smiled. "No more questions, it's my turn."

He huffed and crossed his arms. I didn't know when we began our little game of Truth, probably some time along the mile we'd both ran, but I was enjoying it immensely. Seto, however, was becoming annoyed with it. Of course, that made it all the better.

"What's the happiest moment of your life?" I asked finally. He blushed and shook his head. I leaned closer. "You pass, you lose!" I sang. He huffed again and refused to meet my eyes.

"WhenImetyou." he mumbled in a rush. I shook my head, a goofy grin in place.

"What was that?"

It was his turn to smile. "Nuh uh, my turn. Who is your role model?"

I stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Isis Ishtar." I answered. Honestly, a comet could fly from the sky, hit the ground in front of her, and she would just brush it off with a smile. I didn't know how she did it, stayed calm all the time, but she did. I envied her for it, but it also made me admire her all the same. I wished I could possess such calm resolve.

He shook his head and smiled. "Isis. I've met her a few times. I give money to the museum she works at. She's at some charity events, as well. She's nice."

I nodded. More than nice. "You should come to dinner with us." I said. We had plans for a local place. Effina's. Italian. I didn't so much care for it, but Isis did. So I agreed to go. Seto nodded.

"Maybe I will."

"What's one thing you wish you could go back in time and change?" I asked. Seto didn't even hesitate.

"I'd kill my stepfather a lot sooner than I did."

I choked on the sip of water I'd just taken in before turning to stare at him. "Excuse me?"

I'd assumed that Gozaburo Kaiba's death had been a suicide. I'd seen the papers, known about it, but I just went with it. I did the math. Seto could have only been fifteen or so. There was no way...

"You heard me. He didn't jump or fall. He was pushed." Seto got up, pausing for a moment to stretch before sprinting away. I bolted after him.

"I killed my father." I admitted. Seto looked at me before looking back at the road.

"We're two screwed up people, you know that?" he said finally. I blinked before laughing, actually laughing, at the situation I'd found myself it. Seto started to chuckle before joining in as well. Soon, we were doubled over in the middle of the street, tears in our eyes from the laughing. He leaned on me for support around the same time that I did, bringing us both to the ground. We just laid there, not moving, still laughing. A car could have come along at any time and completely mowed us over, but at that moment, we weren't even thinking.

"Seto, what's wrong with us?" I gasped. He laughed that much harder.

"What _isn't _wrong with us?" he returned. My laughing finally calmed.

"Touche, touche."

I shoved myself up from the black top, giving a hand to the still-smiling brunette.

"Let's go, I need a shower before we meet Isis." I murmured. Seto followed me, jogging right behind. I eyed the houses we passed, wondering just when I'd abandoned my home for Seto's. It wasn't official, my moving in, he'd never asked. It just kind of happened. I should probably do something with the Shit Shack (As Bakura had so lovingly dubbed it.), like sell it. Maybe if I left it long enough it would just cease to be my problem.

Honestly, I never thought my life would bring me here, with the richest man in the country, in one of the nicest neighborhoods. Seto's bathroom was bigger than half of my house alone. But it wasn't the space, the house, the new title of Seto Kaiba's lover (Oh, how the media had had a field day with that shit!) it was the love that always shone in Seto's eyes for me alone. I saw a side of him no one else ever saw. He was the kid he'd never gotten to be with me, though I suppose that's acceptable. I'm kind of a kid myself.

I looked behind me to see Seto lagging, texting someone back and paying me no attention whatsoever. So I jumped at my chance. I hid behind the nearest trashcan, thankful that it was pickup day and I couldn't smell the contents inside. When I heard his sneakers hitting the ground, I thew myself around the side, arms in the air.

"_Gotcha!_" I cried. The scream Seto produced was worth the punch delivered to my jaw right after. I grabbed my CEO, a smile on my face.

"You jerk! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Seto tried in vain to escape my clutches.

"What _isn't_ wrong with me?" I murmured. His eyes met mine right before I captured his lips.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I'd never met someone who could knock as loud as Marik could. I opened my door, a greeting on my lips, but he burst past me, leaving me to stare in shock at the brunette he'd drug along for the ride.

"Um, hi." the boy muttered. I stepped aside, opening the door wider.

"Please, come in?"

I sounded confused and winced when Marik's voice, several octaves too high, hit my ears.

"Honda! Hurry the hell up!"

Honda smiled apologetically and slid past before following the sound of Marik's worried voice. I sighed and shut the door, locking it before making my way into the living room. Ryou sat on the couch, still in my tee. When I entered the room he smiled and patted the couch beside him. I strode over before plopping down. Marik didn't even stop talking once.

"-and I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said it, and I was so worried, and you weren't there, and I went to House of Chen, and Mariku was there, and he asked me too and I felt even worse, so Honda talked to me, and we came home, and I saw him, and I dont. I just. I can't. Please forgive me!"

Honestly, I didn't follow a single word of what the boy had just said, but Ryou smiled calmly and opened his arms. Marik gently slid into them, not wanting to harm his friend, and began to hiccup.

"I have you flowers. Isis went and got them. I think they might be dead though..."

Ryou laughed softly and stroked Marik's hair while the other boy clung to him for dear life. Ryou softly kissed Marik's forehead and sat back, releasing his friend. However, Marik just slid down, laying his head and Ryou's lap. A pale hand worked the golden locks as everything calmed down.

"This has to be the most stressful week I've ever heard of." Honda said finally. Hums of agreement reverberated through the room.

"Why aren't you at school, Marik?"

Honda rolled his eyes. "He thought you were dead."

"I never said that!" Marik cried.

"Whatever."

Marik bit his lip and looked up at Ryou. Even from where I was sitting, I could see that the week's events had taken their toll on Ryou. Doe brown eyes met mine and he smiled softly. His eyes flicked between me and Marik, a message.

"Marik, is it okay if you come back later? Ryou is so worn out right now." I said, rising. Marik sat up so quickly he nearly fell from the couch.

"Oh, yeah, right. Honda, can we go to your place? I don't want to go back to school, and Isis is at work."

Honda blushed slightly and nodded. I saw Ryou's eyes widen as they met mine. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

They LIKE each other!

I chuckled, having heard the thought in Ryou's voice for some reason. Marik glanced at me in passing as he fled from my home, Honda in tow. The other waved at me quickly before being drug through the door.

"Bye!" Ryou called. I looked down at him, a smile in place.

"Marik is something else." I commented. Ryou sighed.

"You could say that, I guess..."

We stood there in silence for a moment. "Do you have any music?"

I laughed at the completely random question. "Of course, who doesn't?"

Ryou blushed and I brushed his cheek with my lips as I passed. "Cute."

I fished my phone from my pocket before turning a song on. Ryou followed behind me, eyes still taking in the various artifacts. I chose the song on purpose, of course, and walked up behind my little light.

"Dance with me." I murmured in his ear. He shivered, something that didn't go unnoticed. He turned and slid his arms around my neck.

Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we  
Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if  
You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour

Ryou sighed softly and leaned in to me when I wrapped my arms around his waist. He swayed against me as I buried my face in his hair. I felt him trying to pull even closer, fingers hooking around my shoulders. I leaned down for the next line, whispering the words softly against his neck.

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay

My lips brushed over the skin I'd just been kissing, even as I continued to move. Ryou shivered again and tried once more to pull me closer. I pulled back to look into his eyes. His were full of tears, from happiness or the week we'd had, I didn't know. I smiled softly and swiped my thumb under his eye.

I leaned down, making a promise in his ear. "I'll never hurt you." I whispered. His hands slid down my arms to my waist, where he tugged. I allowed myself to be pulled to the couch, on top of Ryou. One leg was inbetween his, the other wasn't. I placed both hands on the back of his neck and pulled his face up to mine, kissing him deeply. He trembled and whimpered, fingers dancing underneath my shirt. I groaned softly and nipped at his ear.

"Yami..." he breathed. I forced back a moan at how he said my name. So innocent, but full of lust. Something only he could manage. I straddled his hips, my own hands sliding underneath his shirt. My palms caressed his torso before moving up. He sucked in air as I passed his nipples to grip his shoulders. I ground against him slowly at first and waited for him to respond. He moaned and bucked up into me.

I removed his shirt, lowering myself to suckle one nipple before the other. He whimpered and squirmed. I licked a trail down his belly until I reached his boxers. I looked up through my lashes at him and nearly came on the spot. His head was thrown back, mouth open, cheeks a gorgeous pink.

Oh, gods.

"Don't stop..." he begged. I mentally shook myself and hooked two fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Small hands caught mine.

"Ryou-"

"I don't like how overdressed you are."

I blinked. I'd expected to be rejected but he simply smiled and helped me shed my clothing until I was bared before him. A small moan escaped him as he took in my form and erect member standing proudly between my thighs. His boxers were shed even as his fingers danced along my throbbing need.

His body was still bruised and fragile-looking, but I didn't care. We moved together, against eachother, with eachother. I stood slowly and held my hand out, waiting for Ryou to follow me. He stood on unsure legs and followed to my bedroom, allowing me to lay him down on the sheets. I laid my own body across his before whispering in his ear.

"You're so damn beautiful, Ryou. It hurts."

It was true. Seeing him, so innocent and yet filled with lust was something I could barely comprehend. He arched against me and licked my shoulder.

"Take me, Yami."

I knew he'd slept with Bakura, but I didn't really count that. I doubted it was much of anything, Bakura was never a draw-it-out kind of guy. I knew then that this was what Ryou would remember when he thought of 'the first time'.

I licked along his chest and stomach, dipping my tongue into his navel, teasing. My fingers slid over his thighs to his hips, lightly holding him down before I swallowed as much of his manhood as I could. He gasped and fisted a hand into his hair, allowing the other to tug at the bed sheets. I sucked and licked and hummed, though I didn't allow him to finish.

"Yami!" he cried, obviously annoyed. I placed a finger over his lips and reached for the tube of lube **(lolol. Rhyming words...) **before slathering a generous amount on both my fingers and Ryou's entrance. He hissed at the cold and I smiled apologetically as I slipped the first finger in. I'd expected him to do something like make a sound in displeasure, but he mewled and bucked down onto it, accidently forcing the second and third fingers in at the same time. He cried out, a sound of pure lust, turning me on further.

"Yes, Yami! Right there."

I nearly came. Holy fuck, this kid...

I removed my fingers, wrapped his legs around my waist and slammed into him with one quick thrust. He half moaned, half screamed, and I felt his toes curl against my bum. I panted and moaned with him, rocking in and out at a moderate speed. His fingernails dug into my shoulders when I sped up and he screamed my name.

I lost it. I came right then, whimpering Ryou's name. He buckled beneath me when my fingers caressed his member to completion. I pulled out and rolled over, tugging him close to me. Though I was still short on breath, I kissed him for all I was worth.

This time around, I wouldn't waste a second of bliss.

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I'd been home for three hours before I finally saw Yuugi. Where I lived was nothing spectacular, I won't even describe it. I called Mariku's place the Shit Shack, but I lived just down the street. It wasn't a good part of town. The rest is up to your imagination.

Not all of us can live in Lakeview Estates.

I rounded a corner, not even gasping this time.

"Go away." I hissed as I passed. I heard him padding along behind me-maybe-and heard the small laugh he emitted. I glared over my shoulder.

"People like you were supposed to go to heaven."

Yuugi's head tilted, black eyes flashing. "I can't rest until you're dead."

"You're gonna have a long wait." I promised. He scoffed.

"I doubt that."

Insanity danced up my spine like some kind of shadow again, kicking my world into a place that didn't make sense. I cried out and forced myself to see reasoning once more. Yuugi wasn't real. He just wasn't.

But when I entered the bathroom, he was there, hanging from a rope. I choked and fell back into the hall, eyes wide. His eyes were bulging, face blue and tongue lolling. I screamed and he smiled, tugging the noose over his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not real." he sneered. This Yuugi was horrible, so different from the one that I'd known. Somewhere, deep inside, the guilt had been eating at me for some time, forcing me to the brink of insanity every time Yami would so much as frown. I was there when he cried, when he refused to eat, everything.

How I escaped being identified as his killer was beyond me, but I suppose this was my retribution. Somehow, my mind had told me that this was all _Yami's _fault. If he would have just been a little bit quicker, Yuugi wouldn't be dead.

But that wasn't right. It wasn't his fault. It was mine.

It'd always been mine.

Somehow, I knew seeing Yuugi dying over and over again was my way of paying for the sin. I turned my head slowly, expecting Yuugi to still be there but he wasn't. I bolted into the bathroom and locked the door, as though that would keep the manifestation of my insanity out. Right.

Bakura logic, don't try it.

I turned on the shower, shedding my clothes and stepping under the warm water. Of course I was aware of Yuugi's return the moment he clicked open the door-or did he? I was done trying to tell myself he wasn't real. It was obvious he wasn't, but that didn't change a thing. He was real to me, and that was all that mattered.

His shadow remained outside of the curtain, not moving it aside, but not putting my mind to rest either. I knew at any second my horrible delusion could rip back the curtain and continue his assault on my psyche. But he didn't, believe it or not, and I finished my shower in peace.

Of course, he was there when I got out.

"_Whew_, no wonder you can find guys, no problem..." Yuugi purred, eyes raking over my body. I told myself he wasn't real.

I still covered myself until I could slip my boxers on. I crept across the hall, throwing looks over my shoulder to see if he was following me. He didn't.

I slid under the covers, eyes nearly closing of their own accord. Before they could completely slip shut, however, a form materialized at the end of my bed. Yuugi stayed there the whole night, not moving.

But he spoke.

He retold his pain during the crash over and over, until I thought I would lose all of my mind. I tried sleeping, determined to go to school tomorrow. I doubted Yuugi would follow me there. I doubted it.

But I knew he would, just like I knew he wouldn't leave me bed, until I was dead.

Because the dead can't be insane.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you got a nice little Fragileshipping lemon and some more Dangershipping nonsense. Um... I don't really know what else to say. I hope you enjoyed? Next chapter, in fact, will NOT be the last. Yay! Um, if you have any requests for one shots, still taking those. New Thiefshipping one shot up. Thank you, RubyofRaven! :D I'll be sure to put another Dangershipping lemon in here, just for you. I promise, I am working on your Powershipping one shot. Pinky swear it.**

**Song used was Find a Way by SafetySuit. EH, see how it played it with the title now? I had that shit planned out.**

**Reviews make my soul lighter. Right now I'm in Flip a Fucking Table Mode.**

**Also, thank you Alexis. For being you. For being amazin. For being my very best friend. Amor tu, semper, amicus. Sorry for any fucked up formatting Fanfiction is being a bitch. Just like my mother! Ask what I can do to help you? Last I check, your legs and arms worked fine. In my book than translates to "I'm gonna be lazy as shit and make my daughter do everything." **

**Goddess.**

**~Nightingale.**


	7. Chapter 7: Death's Sweet Breath

**A/N: So anyways, what chapter is this? Seventh? Sounds legit. Anyways, here it is. Do enjoy it. This chapter will have another Dangershipping lemon for Ruby of Raven. I'm working on Powershipping, promise. Pinkie swear it. **

**Literally, the only plans I have this summer are to go to Warped Tour with AmazinAlexis & Pride. Aw, yis.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Death's Sweet Breath**

**Honda's POV**

I was happy that Marik's life was finally getting back to normal. Bakura was out of the picture, Ryou had forgiven him, and as far as I could tell, he was happy.

Which really, that's all that mattered to me.

"Hey, let's go to the park!" Marik's eyes were wide and child-like. I laughed at his eagerness.

"The park?" I asked. What were we, seven? He nodded, blonde hair flipping into his eyes. I brushed it aside and cupped his cheek. He blushed but laid his hand over mine.

"Please?" he whispered. I looked down at him, fighting the urge to kiss those slightly parted lips. I cleared my throat.

"Fine..."

It was Tuesday, we were skipping again, but honestly, there was nowhere else I'd rather be. Marik leaned up and pecked me on the lips so quickly I couldn't even process it. He sprinted away, leaving only the scent of jasmine and lilac. Why he always smelled like flowers, I'd never know. I knew his shampoo wasn't flowery, I'd stayed the night last night. No, nothing happened.

I wish.

Maybe it was just that an exotic scent had to go with an exotic person.

"Slow poke!" Marik chided. I smiled and ran to catch up with him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, reveling in the laughs I earned. "Stop it! You're gonna make us fall!"

I grinned and twirled him to face me. "But Marik, I've already fallen."

He blushed and averted his gaze, but I wasn't having it. I lifted his chin with two fingers and claimed his soft lips.

I'd fallen, all right. Hard.

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

Seto and I crashed through the door of his home, limbs entwined. I blame this completely on him. He couldn't keep his hands to himself under the dinner table.

"Mokuba is home." I whispered, nipping at his ear. He shook his head and wrapped his legs around my waist as I boosted him against a wall.

"Nope. He went to Jounouchi's. Something about schoolwork."

I scoffed. "Schoolwork. Right."

I licked at the pulse point on Seto's neck, earning a whimper. I knew Mokuba wasn't doing any sort of schoolwork.

Unless, of course, he was studying anatomy.

"Bedroom?" Seto breathed. I nodded. We half fell, half ran up the stairs leading to our shared room. I twirled Seto to face me when he reached the door, claiming his lips with a fervor so great, it left both of us breathless.

"Wow." he muttered, backing through the door. He tugged me forward by the waistband of my pants. I groaned when I felt his fingers working the button loose on my jeans. He slid to the floor and pulled out my half-erect cock, smiling up at me. He licked his lips slowly and my breath came just a bit faster.

His tongue darted out and he began to give small, teasing licks to just the head. My knees threatened to give out. I leaned against the dresser for support. His eyes never left mine as he engulfed my member and did wonderful things with his tongue. A moan left my lips as his fingers danced up my legs to fondle my balls. My fingers gently wound themselves into his hair and he looked up at me, confused. I shrugged. I felt like being a passionate asshole tonight.

"Seto..." I moaned, breathless. He hummed and I felt a finger tease my entrance. That's all it took for me to come, sending my seed down Seto's throat. He hummed and made a face. He never pretended it tasted any good.

I lifted him up and wrapped my arms around his lithe form. "I love you, Seto Kaiba." I murmured against his neck as I steered us towards the bed. He shivered and fell back, bringing me on top of him.

"I love you too, psycho."

I let my fingers ghost over his torso, loving the way he arched up into me. I brushed them over his weeping member before gently sliding two into his waiting body. He whimpered slightly, but I brushed back his bangs and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"Mariku... Hurry up."

I nodded and slid the third in before crooking them and scissoring. He hissed from the mix of pain and pleasure as I struck his prostate. I removed the fingers and rolled, grabbing his hips to bring him with me. He gasped in surprise as I entered his body suddenly from below.

"Ahh..." I mumbled as he began to move. His cheeks flushed beautifully as we moved together, setting pace after pace. We didn't compete, we just were.

"Seto." I gasped. We came together, as soul mates do, and lay in a content silence. **(DOVE. LOLLL.)** I brushed my fingers over his spine.

"I love you, psycho."

I smiled. "I love you too, asshole."

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I sat up when my alarm rang, eyes unfocused. I didn't want to go to school.

"Good morning, ass face."

I growled and fell back, covering my eyes with a pillow.

"Go away, demon."

I felt fingers dancing along my spine. "You know, you really shouldn't leave skin showing like this. It's too... Tempting."

I turned my head to glare at Yuugi. "Go away."

"And the way you're laying, on your stomach. I don't think you even know how much of a sexual vibe comes off of you."

I felt the bed shift and a pressure on my lower back. Yuugi was staddling me. Or wasn't. He wasn't there. But I could feel it.

Insanity made my head hurt.

He leaned down and licked the shell of my ear, whispering to me. "You won't ever escape me, Bakura. Because I am you. I'm your insanity. I can be your salvation. All you have to do is die... And I'm gone..."

I shivered and brought my leg up, only to have it sail through empty air. Yuugi was gone.

For now.

I climbed from bed, feeling like every muscle was protesting that little movement. I had a grand total of an hour of sleep under my belt. I was completely ready to start my day of learning. I scoffed at my own sarcasm. I shrugged into a clean shirt and some jeans before slipping on my shoes and heading towards the door.

"You really shouldn't leave without breakfast, Baku." Yuugi purred from his place on the kitchen counter. I ignored him and grabbed my keys, slamming the door with too much force behind me.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

"Wake up, Ryou." I whispered. It was six a.m.

"Nnng... No."

I smiled at him and tugged the blankets down, revealing the pale, naked body of my lover. "I know you're cold. Get up."

He cracked an eye and glanced at me, purring in content. I swayed my hips back and forth in a teasing manner.

"If you go to school, I promise we'll have hot sex in an empty classroom."

He sat up and tilted his head. "Promise?"

I nodded. "If you're willing to skip lunch."

He grinned and hopped from the bed, racing me to the shower. "Fine. I call first shower, though."

I sighed and shook my head, leaving to find him some clean clothes. I heard the shower spring to life and smiled. It'd been too long since the sounds of a second person had filled my home. It was nice to have again.

Though I still missed Yuugi dearly, the hole wasn't so big anymore. Ryou was there. While he didn't replace Yuugi, no one ever could, he helped me to move on. I just knew that Yuugi would want me happy, he always hated it when I was sad. He'd do something lame, like buy flowers or something, but now I could only look back and smile.

I knew that Yuugi would approve of Ryou.

I picked up one of the picture frames containing a picture from a year or two ago. Yuugi and I sat in a booth at an arcade, surrounded by Mariku, Bakura, and some other kids from my last school. The reason I kept it was for his eyes, the way they shone with such happiness and love for the world. He was like a light, always scattering a foul mood with one smile, one touch.

"I'll always miss you, but you understand. Don't you?" I whispered, brushing my finger over the frame. In an answer, Yuugi's scent rushed over me right before his voice did.

"_Be happy, my love._ _Always_."

I turned, looking around wildly. "Yuugi?"

"_We'll meet again one day..."_

His voice and his scent were gone, but I didn't feel lonely. I felt at peace, the sadness had finally ebbed into something that was just barely there. I sighed and fell to my knees after replacing the picture.

"Yami?"

I turned to look at Ryou who cried out in alarm at my tears.

"Yami? What is it?"

I grinned and held my arms out for him. "Nothing. I'm just really happy, that's all."

He smiled, a look of understanding crossing his features. He returned my embrace for a moment before sliding away.

"Go shower. I want my hot classroom sex."

I sighed but complied. Not that Ryou would have left any room for argument.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

I dove headfirst down the slide, motioning for Honda to follow behind me. He sighed and looked around before brushing a hand through his dangerous hair.

"Marik-"

"Pansy!" I cried from the bottom. He scowled.

"Am not."

"Are too."

He sighed and dove down after me, crying out when he hit the bottom. He tucked and rolled, getting his pants dirty. "God. This? This is your fault. Ass."

I grinned and shrugged. "Stick the landing and we wouldn't have a problem."

He sighed and picked himself up and turned to me. "Come here." He crooked a finger. I shook my head and took a step back.

"Nuh uh."

He frowned. "No, seriously. Come here."

I looked at him skeptically. "You're gonna hit me."

He sighed. "I swear on my life I'm not gonna hit you. Come. Here!"

I walked, albeit slowly, closer. "Okay. I'm here."

He lunged forward and took us both to the ground. "Now this is closer."

He kissed my neck lightly and I gasped as he wound our fingers together. "Honda-"

"No, my turn to talk. Do you care about me?"

I frowned. "Yes."

He smiled and nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

My stomach flipped, of course I knew what was going to ask. I smiled. "Sure."

He took a deep breath. Did he think I was going to reject him?

"Marik... Do you... Want to be my boyfriend?"

It was so awkward and weirdly asked, but I smiled and threw my arms around him. "On one condition."

He tilted his head. "What's that?"

I leaned close. "You gotta go down the slide again."

He groaned but stood anyways and obediently went down it. This time, though, I was at the bottom, waiting for him, with arms open. His body collided with mine and we fell once more to the dirt, smiles on our faces.

"Boyfriend." I giggled. He sighed.

"Shut up."

But I didn't. Honestly, I never would. I'd never have to. Honda would be there.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

Bakura looked like he'd done several lines of cocaine the previous night. Or maybe he just needed sleep.

"Ryou!" he cried as I stepped into the library. He sat behind the desk, eyes wide. I cringed. He rounded the desk, arms held out.

"I won't hurt you. Please, listen to me. Do you see him?"

He looked over his shoulder at the shadows. I wished I'd just gone straight to first period instead of coming here. Just my luck, Bakura had library assistant. I shook my head. "See who?"

He shivered. "Never mind. No one." he murmured. Suddenly, though, his eyes widened and he jerked, lips stretching to accommodate a silent scream. I grabbed his wrist.

"Bakura, what's wrong with you?!"

He jerked from my grasp and ran past me, through the doors, and out into the hall. I chased after him, eyes wide. "Bakura! Stop!"

He didn't. I chased him through the front doors of the school, still crying out for him. I watched as he stopped, halting at the edge of the road. He screamed something...

"Yuugi!"

* * *

**Bakura's POV**

I halted at the edge of the road. He was there, in the middle, arms outstretched.

"Well? Are you going to save me?"

I whipped my head to the right. A car.

He was going to die again.

The rational part of my brain that said this still wasn't real, he wasn't real was suddenly nonexistent. Every muscle tensed as I shot into the road and shoved him aside.

"Not again!"

Ryou screamed from the side of the road, tears streaking down his pretty face. I saw the car, still a few feet away. I still had time. I turned back to him.

"I'm so sorry."

And then it was black.

Everything was over.

No pain, no insanity...

Just peace.

Death's sweet breath rushed over me and I was numb to everything. I floated in the blackness around me, happy for the first time in months. Maybe even years. I felt myself grin.

"I fixed it... Finally."

* * *

**A/N: BLOODY FUCKING HELL. I'm back, bitches! For real this time! AW YEAH AW YEAH. I hope you enjoyed. That was such a bitch to write. Excuse me if it's shitty. It's midnight, so yeah. Kind of. Thirty minutes and it will be. No, twenty. Anyways, please review. Next chapter might be the last. Once again, Emiley says hi. HAHA my computer says her name is wrong. :D Review. Do it. **

**I will find you. **

**Review. **

**NOW.**

**~Nightingale.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Broken and Unspoken

**A/N: So.. Chapter eight? I'm pretty sure that's it. I killed Bakura. Neheheheh. Nothing much to say here.. At all... Except... Life. God. Enjoy~. OH YEAH, lots of sex. Sexy sex everywhere.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Broken and Unspoken**

**Ryou's POV**

A scream tore itself from my throat around the same time that strong hands forced me to turn away from the tragedy unfolding before my eyes. I heard his words, carried back on the wind. They only made me cry harder.

Several screams echoed mine as I was forced against Yami's chest. I heard the breaks squeal and something smack against the pavement hard enough to crush bones.

Bakura.

"No!" I shrieked. I told myself he wasn't someone worth mourning, but that wasn't right. His apology was sincere.

"Oh my god!"

"Someone call an ambulance! I think he's dead!"

Everyone was screaming so loud, I could hear them though Yami had placed his hands over my ears. Everything happened quickly after that. Sirens wailed, people sobbed, the school administrator's tried to force everyone back as tape was laid. Yami was pulling us backwards, away from the chaos, towards the school. I felt completely numb as he ushered me through the halls and out of the back door. My legs gave out eventually, and he began to carry me.

Bakura is dead.

The words circulated over and over. What had he seen? I'd never know.

I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"What's your name?" Yami asked finally. I stared at him.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "What's your name?"

"Ryou Bakura. What kind of stupid-"

"What is my name?"

I stared at him. What the hell? Bakura was dead and he was asking what his fucking name was? "Yami Sennen."

He nodded and set me down, holding my hand out and watching it shake. "I thought you were going into shock."

I sighed and sat heavily, throwing myself back onto the grass. "I just watched a man die. Don't I have a right to?"

"Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital?"

I thought. I was completely torn apart, upset, and shaken... But far from losing myself to shock. I looked up at him, fresh tears forming. "Yami, I-"

"Excuse me, Ryou Bakura?"

I screamed at the strange voice. Okay, maybe I was more shaken than I cared to let on. The cop stepped closer and held his hands out.

"I understand you're scared. I won't hurt you." he murmured. "They told me you'd run this way."

I clutched my chest and nodded. "Yes. I am he."

He nodded and sat beside me, throwing a glance at Yami. My lover looked stoic with his arms crossed and an expressionless face. I knew Bakura had been his friend at one time; was he hurting?

"I understand you knew Mr. Bakura on an... Intimate level?" he asked, looking uncomfortable. He nodded and scribbled something down. "Do you know why he killed himself?"

"He saw something. He shoved something out of the way. But there was nothing there."

The cop looked bewildered. That obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Um... You don't think it was due to guilt?"

I closed my eyes. "Guilt?" I repeated dumbly. I wanted to sleep.

"You... Don't know?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Know what?"

He sighed. "Do you ever recall a time when Bakura... Went away?"

Yami stepped forward. "He said his parent's were sending him to camp for awhile. I've known him longer than Ryou. We just moved here about two weeks ago."

The cop scoffed. "His parent's didn't send him anywhere. Bakura has been emancipated since he was fifteen. Which is why he was tried as an adult for the manslaughter case."

Yami looked like someone had slapped him. "Murder?" we repeated at the same time. The cop looked incredulous. He couldn't believe we'd never heard of this.

"The case of vehicular manslaughter involving Yuugi Mutou."

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Honda's house was a lot bigger than mine.

A lot.

"What the hell? Are you parent's drug lords?" I asked as I stepped through the doorway. He laughed and tugged me forward.

"No. Psychiatrists."

Bullshit.

"Right. Psychiatrists. Those still give out drugs, don't they? You don't know, man. This is a really... big... house. This isn't even a house. This is a fucking... Kaiba Mansion."

I'd never been inside the CEO's place, per say, but everyone passed it. Everyone knew who he was.

And his house was fucking huge.

"Marik, seriously. It's just a house. I don't even like how big it is. It gets lonely."

He handed me a glass of tea that I accepted gratefully. I was still panting from exerting myself at the park and forcing Honda down the slide so many times. He still had dirt on his ass. I sniggered.

"You should change your pants. Or shower. Or both!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Mhm... Is that so?" he muttered at he placed his hands on either side of me, trapping me against the counter. I swallowed as he lowered his head to my neck and nipped at the tanned flesh there. I placed my hands against his chest and splayed my fingers out over the shirt. He lifted his head and looked at me, something burning within the depth of his eyes that was like an electric jolt straight to my groin.

"Are your parents home?" I whispered against his cheek. He wound his arms around my waist.

"No. They're off.. Drug lording."

I jumped up on the counter, legs wrapping around Honda and tugging him forward. He hummed and claimed my lips, tongue pressing against mine, bringing it out to play. I moaned. This was so different than it was with Bakura. With him, it was all about dominance. But Honda seemed like equality.

He pressed back against me, rocking our hips together as his hands gripped my waist and his lips moved to my neck once more.

"We can just mess around." he murmured, absolutely sincere. I knew he was. I knew Honda was incapable of lying to me. It hurt me, to know how long he'd cared and I was always completely oblivious. I sighed and threw my head back, rocking my hips a bit faster.

"I want you inside of me." I murmured at last. He groaned and tore my shirt away, lips on my chest before I could even blink. I gasped breathlessly and laid back on the counter, pulling him with me. Were we really about to fuck in his kitchen?

"The table is bigger, you know." he whispered against my neck. I moaned and arched as his hand slid into my jeans.

"Bed?"

He shook his head. "Three hallways away. Can't make it."

His fingers wrapped around my flesh, stroking and massaging. I gasped as his fingers slid over the head, collecting precum. I was already this hard?

"Table, table."

I didn't want to fall off of the counter. He picked me up and nearly ran into the dining room, knocking the center piece aside before laying me down and unbuttoning my jeans. I lifted my hips as he tugged them down. I blushed as he looked on unabashed at my nether regions. He threw my legs over his shoulder and engulfed my member in his all too eager mouth. I cried out and clawed at the table before gripping his shoulders. He deep-throated me and swallowed around me, while his tongue licked along pulsing veins.

"Honda... Nng..." I panted and writhed. "Oh gods... Don't stop..."

He hummed and swallowed again, while his nails scratched over my thighs lightly. I made a chocked noise and came, hot spurts coating Honda's mouth before I could warn him. "I'm... Sorry..."

He looked up at me, milky essence still on his lips. He made sure I watched as that sinful tongue came out to lick it up before he swallowed. I groaned and sat up, tugging his shirt over his head in between kisses.

"You're already making me hard again." I hissed against his collar bone. He grabbed my hands and pressed them to his groin.

"Yeah, well you see what you're doing to me." he returned. I gripped the crotch of his jeans lightly, palming his member. His eyes drifted shut as my fingers quickly undid the clasp on his jeans to slip inside. He tugged them down his hips as my fingers made their way into his boxer's waistband. I tugged them down quickly, tossing them away and nibbling on his lips as my hand wrapped around the base to stroke from bottom to head.

"Marik..." he whispered, sinking his teeth into my shoulder. I gasped and pulled back.

"I need you, now." I whispered urgently, laying back and opening my legs. He held up three fingers, eyes glazed slightly. I sucked on them, using my tongue to urge him on. He trembled and slid the digits down my body to my entrance, looking up at me. I nodded as the first was slid in, wincing slightly. I wasn't sore anymore, not like I had been those first few days after Bakura, but my muscles had relaxed once more.

Another finger followed, I closed my eyes. I felt him, brushing feather-light kisses over my face, whispering things. I relaxed enough for the third finger, crying out softly. I tried to keep my voice down, so I wouldn't worry Honda.

"Marik, just hold on."

He curled his fingers and I arched off of the table. "Oh, yes!"

He smiled and withdrew his fingers, spitting on his hand and rubbing it over his cock. I shivered as he drew me into his lap. I was riding?

I sat up on my knees, lowering myself onto him as he guided me. I groaned lowly as he filled me, stretching me.

"Gods... You're... Tight." he gritted out between clenched teeth. I hummed and sat still for a moment before lifting myself up and falling back down. I cried out as he struck my prostate, continuing to bounce. My nails dug into his back as he laid me down and continued to thrust into me quickly. I moaned and panted his name when he began stroking my need.

"Ah.. Honda... I'm gonna..." I panted. He nodded and crushed his lips to mine, thrusting in extra hard and moving his thumb over the slit of my cock. He swallowed the cry of his name as I came, arching dramatically. Before I'd even finished completely, I felt his essence coat my insides. He groaned lowly and dropped his head onto my shoulder. He continued to thrust lazily until we'd both ridden out our orgasms. I winced as he pulled out, laying beside me.

"That was amazing." he said finally. I nodded and rolled over to hug him just as my phone rang.

"Dammit, I am trying to enjoy my orgasm!" I cried. Honda laughed and rolled to grab my phone and handed it back. Ryou.

"Hello?"

He started screaming immediately. "Yami ran out, and Bakura... He killed him! But now he's dead so it doesn't matter! I watched him die! Bakura got hit by a car! But I can't find Yami! He's so angry!"

"Bakura is dead? What?" I gasped. Honda gasped.

"Yes."

"Why did Yami leave? Who did Bakura kill?"

A pause. A breath.

"Yuugi."

* * *

**Yami's POV**

To say rage boiled through my veins would have been an understatement.

My legs pushed me further away from Ryou, to my house. I slammed in through the door, unsure of what to do. I paced back and forth, breathing heavily, fisting my hair.

What the fuck? What the fuck, what the fuck! Bakura should be lucky he's dead.

All that time. He saw me when I refused to eat. He helped carry the fucking coffin! All this time, I'd assumed him to be grieving. He wasn't grieving.

He was guilty.

I let out an enraged cry, throwing over the shelf beside me. Pictures shattered; I didn't care. The sound of chaos and violence was what I needed. I screamed again and flew through my front door, towards Exile.

I needed to fight.

I flung the doors open and ran down the steps, standing still for just a moment.

"Oh? What's this? Another one a' them faggots?" some drunken man slurred. He was probably referring to my leather attire and various bracelets and such.

"I'm sorry?" I ground out, stepping closer. He smiled and laughed.

"You like boys, don't you? You like fuckin' ass!" he crowed. I smiled grimly, taking another step closer.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Stand up." I put my fists up, feet shoulder length apart. His eyes narrowed.

"You challenging me, son?" he growled.

"I thought that would have been obvious, moron."

He lunged for me, but I was smaller, quicker. I turned around and smashed my fist against his cheek before swinging the other one and clipping his nose. He cried out and fell back, but immediately pushed himself back up. I smirked.

"Not giving up?"

"I'll be damned before a let some _geiboi_ beat me." he snarled. I jumped aside and kicked his leg out from under him as he regained balance. He fell hard again and I sat atop him, fist flying.

Both hands took turns hitting each side of his face. I was breathing harder than he was, far more enraged. I only stopped when he fell limp, unconscious. I knew I hadn't done any real damage. He'd wake up, alone, sore, but fine. He'd never be able to find me.

The anger in me subsided and gave way to something new, something raw. Horrible, gut-wrenching betrayal.

I needed Ryou.

I sobbed and stood, climbing back up the stairs.

He was already there when I opened the door.

"Oh thank god! Where have you been? I was so... Wait... What?"

He took in the tears on my face, my rumbled clothes. "I... took care of my anger. That's all. I just... Ryou."

I breathed his name and fell into his open arms. He was so soft and good and right.

"I... Ryou. Don't leave me." I begged. I didn't know what was wrong. His hands tightened around my arms and he began to cry with me.

"I won't. I won't."

I kissed him then, pouring all of my pain and regrets into it. He moaned and kissed me harder, climbing into my lap. His hands shoved my jacket off of my frame as he ground down into me.

"Don't stop, Ryou." I hissed as I bit and nipped at his neck. I needed to be close to him, to let his light eradicate my pain. He rocked back and forth, head thrown back in ecstasy. I slid his shirt off of his frame, lips latching onto a nipple as he continued to gyrate against my groin. I licked and nipped until it was hard, moving to the other then. His fingers worked on my belts, sliding them through loops before throwing them away. He opened my jeans sliding them down my hips and moving between my legs. His lips surrounded my member and he began to suck with incredible vigor.

"Ah... Hah..." I panted. He smirked around my flesh, dragging his teeth up the shaft lightly. He moved away with a pop, ripping his jeans down. He turned away from me on the floor, completely naked, shaking his ass.

"Yami..." he purred. I groaned and slid behind him, hands lightly massaging his flesh as I licked along his spine. He groaned and arched down, moving his butt again against my hands.

"Aren't you impatient?"

He turned to look at me, lust in his eyes. "You started it. Now fucking finish it."

I pulled back and positioned myself, roughly shoving in. His walls clenched around me as a keening moan left his lips. I'd hit his prostate on the first thrust.

"Move!" he ordered. I hissed. This passionate side of Ryou was going to make me lose my mind. I moved, slamming in and out quickly. I only flipped us when his arms and legs would no longer hold us. I lifted his hips and continued to move in and out. He clawed the floor with one hand while the other fisted his own member. I moaned lowly.

He was so damn hot sometimes.

"Yami... I'm gonna... Oh, gods... _Yami!"_ he shrieked. Literally. I fell forward and sank my teeth into his shoulder as I came violently. All energy left me as I pulled out and tugged him to my chest.

"Ryou..."

"I know, Yami. Just sleep."

* * *

** Seto's POV**

"Oh god... oh..." I cried. Mariku slammed in one more time before we both came. He collapsed beside me.

"I think we have too much sex." I said at last. Mariku grinned.

"You love it."

I sighed and tugged my jeans up before throwing my shirt on. He dressed and stumbled to the door of my office to unlock it.

"I do." I concluded at last. Mariku bounded back to me, kissing my forehead before my lips and squeezing my ass.

"Stop!" I hissed. "I'm beginning to think your sex drive is unhealthy."

"Again I say... You love it." he replied. He stuck his tongue out at me, eyes narrowed.

I swear I'm in love with a child sometimes.

"I'll cut it off." I warned. He smiled and kissed my cheek before turning to the tv.

"Woah, what the hell?" he muttered. I turned to the screen before tilting my head.

"Bakura... As in your friend?"

He turned it up, face completely disbelieving. "_Earlier today, a senior at Domino High was killed when he threw himself in front of an oncoming vehicle. Eyewitnesses say it looked as though he was shoving someone out of the way, though no one was there with him. The students here also say his lover, Ryou Bakura, saw everything. We're looking into an interview with the surely heartbroken teen later on tonight..."_

"He's dead..." Mariku muttered again and again.

That was the first time I saw my boyfriend cry.

"You were close?"

"Like brothers... For a good while. But something happened. His father... Was a horrible man. I guess he finally broke. He started changing." he whispered against my neck. I held him closer, nuzzling his face. "And then... After Yuugi's death, he said he had to go away. I wrote to him every week. He was miserable. I didn't know where he was, but he hated it...

"And then one day, he just showed up on my doorstep, barefooted and in torn up clothing. He looked scared. I'd asked him where he'd been, and he only said it didn't matter, he'd gotten away from them. They couldn't chain him anymore. That's when we moved to Domino. None of us had parents. Or If we did, they didn't care that we'd left. Bakura insisted he had to get out, the people would find him again. I thought it was a good idea. Yami needed a change of scenery. So... here we are. Bakura went downhill even faster after the move... But I never thought he'd... Do something like this..."

It wasn't the first time Mariku had opened up to me, but it was the first time he'd discussed his bond with Bakura.

"I'm so sorry..." I murmured. There wasn't much else I could do. I just rocked him, wiped his tears, and whispered kind things.

"There's no one to pay for his funeral, Seto." Mariku sobbed. "No one cares."

I rolled my eyes towards the ceiling, swallowing my own tears. I would not cry, I would not cry.

"I'll pay for it. You can even pick what's on the tombstone."

"That's such an honorable thing for you to do." Mariku whispered. At first, I thought he was being sarcastic, but one look in his eyes told me differently. Adoration and absolute love shone back at me.

I knew then that anything Mariku wanted, he would have. Because I would never find someone as completely reckless, insane, and adoring as my Mariku.

I would never find someone I loved more dearly than the broken Egyptian in my arms.

Not even myself.

* * *

**A/N: This is as good a place as any to stop it, I suppose. Uhnn... There will probably be ten chapters to this, so two more. Maybeeeeee. I hope you all enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it. Please review! They please me greatly. Pride in two days with AmazinAlexis! Dying her hair tomorrow. This should be interesting, seeing as though I have no idea how to do that. I'll be there for moral support, then!**

**~Nightingale.**


	9. Chapter 9: Flames Ignite, Morning Light

**A/N: Next chapter of FAW! NINE. I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THIS LONG. I mean, I know this isn't that long, but you know. I hate chapters. There will be one more chapter after this, sort of a 'Let's wrap this thing up' chapter, where we view our loved characters after this tragedy. It will be a time skip, as it usually is. I'm going to be sad to end this thing! Anyways, lyrics used in this are Frost on Her Pillow by Cradle of Filth from the Manticore and Other Horrors album. I know it's about a woman, but it suits my purpose. Do enjoy. I must thank you all for remaining beside me and reading. You guys are what keeps me going. Also, italics is a flashback. Or would that be are a...**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Flames Ignite, Lost to Morning Light**

**Marik's POV**

_Facedown I sprawl in the forest's cathedral__  
__Where she lies in thrall__  
__To a slippery coffin_

Bakura was only only man I'd ever known to have a funeral at night. Though, I must admit, it suited him. There was no church, only an open field. It seemed as though it were filled to the brim. No church could have fit all of us.

Every student and teacher from Domino High stood before me.

"Are you okay?" Honda murmured, bending down to speak closer to my ear. There was something magical about the silence that enveloped us. He obviously didn't want to break it. I nodded and looked on at the scene before me. Soft sniffles and sobs reached my ears. I saw the group of Bakura's friends standing by the black coffin, eyes watery. No one there would have made fun of their tears. Many of them had watched him die.

I honestly wasn't expected an open coffin. The nightmares that plagued me the night Ryou delivered the news had starred a horribly mangled body, unrecognizable due to the injuries inflicted by the pavement on which the man had landed.

That wasn't the case. I could see from where I stood. It was open. I could barely make out the red roses placed inside. He'd been laid on a bed of them, standing out with shocking pale skin, made more stark by the makeup applied.

Mariku stood over the coffin, just staring into it. Seto stood beside him, occasionally speaking, but mostly just rubbing soothing circles on the other man's shoulder. He looked uncomfortable, but grieved all the same. I knew he'd never met Bakura personally, but this atmosphere affected everyone, even the most stoic. Mariku turned, almost as if he felt my eyes on him, and beckoned.

"Come here." he whispered. His voice carried, broken and horribly sad. I felt tears fill my own eyes at the pain the man must be going through. I knew he and Bakura had been close. Obediently, I strode towards him, Honda right behind me. Mariku looked back into the coffin and my eyes followed his.

There, dressed in a casual tee shirt and skinny jeans, sat Bakura. I almost laughed. It figured he'd be the one to be buried as such. Somewhere, the laugh turned to a sob. I noticed, near his temple, where the makeup hadn't been applied evenly enough. A dark bruise shone through. My fingers raised of their own accord and brushed against his cheek.

I tried so hard to tell myself he wasn't worth mourning, but that was wrong. So horribly, wretchedly wrong. He was just someone who'd lost their way. Everyone needed someone to care, someone to mourn them when they left. If he hadn't had a funeral, would they have thrown him in a random grave in some random graveyard?

His skin was cold to the touch, so unlike when he'd lived. No blood marked his pale cheeks like it did when he laughed, or when his temper rose. For just a moment, his trademark smirk hovered behind my eyes. At least his lips were still red. Tears fell free as his laugh filled my ears. The laugh not a soul would ever hear again.

"He would yell at me, for allowing all these people to come." Mariku spoke, startling me out of my reverie. The Egyptian didn't look at all scary now. He just looked broken. I wrapped my arms around him, tears soaking his shirt. His own wound around me as his hands patted my back. "He wasn't a bad guy, really. He just... Made bad choices."  
I nodded against Mariku's shoulder, moving away to look over my shoulder as a new sound invaded my ears. Another person arriving.

Ryou.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

The car ride was tense. Yami wanted to go. I knew he wanted to hate Bakura, but some part of him felt guilty. Maybe he blamed himself for Bakura's suicide in part. After all, it'd been him who'd beaten the crap out of him not even a week before.

"Slow down, please." I muttered, breath fogging the window. It was humid out, the car's air conditioner was pumping overtime to keep the stickiness out. Yami glanced out of the corner of his eye at me, hands tightening on the steering wheel. I sighed. "Please, Yami."

He slammed his foot on the brake, taking the turn into the forest where Bakura waited too sharply. I felt the car shift underneath me, a scream tearing itself from my throat. It sounded more girly than I would have cared for it to. All four wheels returned to the dirt path and I was thrown back against my seat. Yami looked at me, crimson eyes narrowed.

Fine. Message received.

"Are you trying to kill me, too?" I asked quietly as we made our way up the hill. He slammed the breaks again and stared at me, incredulous.

"Shut up." he hissed. I turned towards him.

"You're acting like a brat! I get that you're upset! Don't you think I am too!? Are you forgetting this morning?!" I cried.

* * *

_Reporters were everywhere. Scrambling to get closer to me than the one beside them. _

_ "Ryou! How has Bakura's recent suicide affected you!?" _

_ "Is it true you currently reside at Yami Sennen's, another one of Bakura's good friends?"_

_ Of course the last was true, wasn't I on Yami's porch? One woman reached the bottom step, camera quickly snapping a picture of my surely shocked face. _

_ "Is it true you saw him die?" she questioned. I felt my lip beginning to quiver. I'd done more crying in the past two days than I'd cared to do. First, I went from the boy whose mother and sister were killed tragically, to the boy who'd watched as a Domino High student was flattened by a car in front of him. _

_ Yami appeared at the doorway, looking tired. He'd probably risen to do the noise outside. I looked back at him, a silent plea in my eyes. He grabbed my elbow and snatched me back inside of the house. _

_ "Get off of my lawn before I contact the police. Don't bother this man again, can't you see he's hurt enough?!" _

_ He'd slammed the door then, apologizing profusely. I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, it was theirs, but the tears wouldn't allow words. _

_ Only sorrow._

* * *

He sat back against his seat, swallowing. He stared out into the night for a moment before continuing up the hill at a much slower rate. I sighed and leaned back, content to stare out into the night once more.

The car slid to a much smoother stop, just outside the ring of students. Marik's bike stood on it's prop with two helmets resting on the seat. Honda must have ridden with him.

I spared one glance at Yami, who looked as though he had no intentions of getting out of the car, before boosting myself out and striding resolutely towards the familiar face of my best friend.

"Ryou..." Marik whispered. We hugged, awkwardly and with a sullen air. Mariku stood just behind him, tears leaving clear scars on his face.

"Welcome." Seto murmured. I nodded at him.

"Who paid for this?"

I knew Bakura's parents didn't. I doubted they even knew nor cared their son no longer breathed. Seto looked down at Bakura's calm face before staring ahead.

"I did."

I nodded again, completely unsure of what to say. I didn't want to look down. I didn't want to see the face of the man I'd once admired so.

I heard feet behind me, making soft footfalls on the green grass. I hand took my elbow, just as I felt my knees about to give up on holding me. Yami continued to hold me up, even as his own eyes filled with tears of mixed emotion. Collective murmurs rose from behind us. The news traveled fast that it was Bakura who'd killed Yuugi, the closest person to Yami. I could tell they were confused. Why would he be here?

But I knew. Guilt and a need to settle something that had spun out of control over the past two weeks had driven both of us.

"Oh, Bakura..." I whispered. No one deserved to die this young, when they had their entire lives in front of them. A light breeze rustled my snow white hair and I choked back a sob. I'd always be reminded of him when I looked in a mirror. We looked so much alike, it was strange.

I saw the bruise, but that was okay. It reminded me of the real Bakura, the one who jumped at a fight or a card game. I felt Yami reach around me and lift Bakura's hand. He shivered but resolutely slid a ruby ring onto the albino's middle finger. I turned back to look at him.

"It was his. He left it at my house one day... It was his favorite..." Yami's voice wavered. I looked back at the roses, noticing they all had dew beginning to form. Almost as if nature itself were sad, they froze on Bakura's body. Why was he so cold?

_Back then spring's breeze sweetened the night__  
__Now the evenings are longing__  
__Shadows delight__  
__And the frost on her pillow__  
__Glitters by the moonlight_

"Look..." I whispered to Mariku. He lifted his head slowly, bloodshot eyes taking in the scene before him with surprise. The frozen droplets made it look as though the moonlight were coming from within Bakura. He was glowing with an unnatural light, that filled me with an absolute peace. I heard his laugh, completely free of sarcasm or hatred for the first time.

"He's okay..." Mariku murmured. "He's happy."

I took the taller's hand, lightly squeezing it before releasing. "He deserves it."

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I wanted to hate him for stealing Yuugi away. I wanted so badly to say this is what he deserved.

It was only right that he was finally rotting away, just like Yuugi. Justice had been served.

So why was the sadness that ravaged me completely breathtaking? Bakura was a horrible man, in my eyes at least.

No, that wasn't exactly true. Had I not found out he'd been Yuugi's murderer, and had he not abused Ryou with fists and words, I would still call him my best friend.

I looked down at him, at the ring that once more shone on his hand. Was Bakura happy, wherever he was? The frost glittered in the moonlight, giving life to that ethereal glow. He _looked_ happy, like he was at peace. The last expression I'd seen on him in such light had been one of absolute fury. I closed my eyes as his final words floated back to me. He'd spoken to Ryou, but the words had hit me, none the less.

'_I'm so sorry...'_

_ Wicked willed to sleep  
There's frost on her pillow  
At the cost of mourning_

I closed my eyes, holding the edge of the onyx coffin. "I wish you a merry passage." I murmured finally.

After all, didn't everyone deserve peace in the end?

* * *

**Seto's POV**

I remained by Mariku's side the entire night. I refused to leave him. When he did move away from the coffin, it was only to stare forlornly at the moon. I could tell his mind was full of their memories together. I found myself watching him. Occasionally, a smile would flicker across his features, only long enough to give me hope before it would fade again.

"One time," he said suddenly, still staring up at the moon. "Bakura helped this little boy. He found him, in some bookstore, looking for his mother. The kid was in tears, close to hyperventilating. I just stared at him as he took the kid onto his shoulders, smiling up at him. 'It's okay,' he'd said. 'We all get lost sometimes. See? Now you're high enough to find her.' I laughed at him then, simply because it was just so out of character. The kid found his mother of course. Bakura went about his business. It was so strange."

I didn't comment. It didn't seem like he wanted one. He was just reminiscing.

"He reminded me of a king sometimes. He could be so benevolent and then, on a whim, become an absolute monster... Especially in poker. He flipped a table once; gave me a concussion. He apologized, but of course I had to hit him once or twice. It was how we functioned... _malek..."_

_Now the lands fall grey, devils revel and obey  
A cruel beauty drifted from a dark novella  
The queen of hearts tarred  
By the cards she's swift to play  
In turrets over all where angels smell her ways  
_

"King." I replied. I understood some Arabic, at least. Mariku smiled forlornly once more.

"Yes. Bakura _Malek. _King Bakura..."

Somehow, I knew the title suited him.

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

To say it was sadness ripping through my core as I stared down at Bakura would be a total understatement. This was my brother before me. Maybe not by blood or any family ties, but he was. There came a point when a person is no longer a friend, or even a best friend, but family.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated for what seemed like the trillionth time that night. The wind rustled the trees, a low groan coming from many trunks. I looked up at them, tilting my head slightly. It seemed even the earth mourned this untimely death. "_Malek..._"

_ Our fairy tale is over  
My love lies dead  
The kingdom writhes in a red dementia  
Misadventure strides instead_

I'd never told Bakura I loved him, nor had I ever called him brother to his face. But I did. I loved him more than my own family. Part of me wished he had been born into my home. Maybe all of those unbearable years in that wretched place would have been filled with at least some smiles.

Maybe he knew I loved him. He had to. I took him in when he'd shown up that day, barefooted and with nowhere else to go. I'd bought a house for him when he insisted we move, for new scenery. For new people to be around.

I'd supported every one of his love interests, even the more sketchy looking ones. I'd driven him home when he'd had too much to drink, or gotten himself in trouble.

I was the one who directed them to carve '_Beloved friend and brother...'_ into his tombstone that waited above a dirt pit at Domino's graveyard.

"Mariku. It's time to go." Seto murmured. I looked over my shoulder before looking back to Bakura. I stared with intent then. I wanted to remember the last time I saw him with perfect clarity. I watched the trees sway, the flowers below them mimicking their dance with perfect precision. I smelled the summer's scent on the light breeze and smiled at the moon, before looking down one last time at that glowing face.

"I will miss you, my brother. May happiness be forever with you." I whispered, closing the lid. Seto pulled me away as the men came and took the coffin and the procession to the graveyard began. I watched him be carried away. "Blessed be..."

_ Those fleeting hours of flowers bloomed  
Beneath the tree-entangled moon  
Why did you have to leave so soon  
My illuminary friend? _

Everything passed quickly after that. Everyone spoke words of kindness over his final resting place, all the while murmuring about just how lovely the tombstone was. But who was his brother? I had to laugh. Seto, of course, looked at me like I was absolutely insane. But that was just fine. Weren't we all a little crazy?

"I would just like to say I have never known a more interesting person in my entire life." My voice filled the air around us, sounding powerful and sure for the first time in two days. Many murmurs of agreement came back to me on that insistent breeze. "Bakura only wanted happiness, though he found it in the worst of ways. I don't approve of many of his latest actions, but he was the closest friend I'd ever had."

Fresh tears flowed on many cheeks as my own eyes watered. The breeze turned cold suddenly as dirt began to be piled on the coffin. I cleared my throat, so that those who were pulling their coats tighter around themselves might once more bring their attention to me. "I think we can all send him off with a 'blessed be'. He deserves that much, don't you think?"

Everyone cried out as one, voices filling the sky and the air around us with joy and tears, pain and regret. Those two words would follow me for the rest of my life, I knew. But I shouted along with them, because he deserved that much.

"_**BLESSED BE!**_"

_Back then Hell's freeze strangled the night  
Summer is coming  
New flames ignite  
And the frost on her pillow  
Is lost to the morning light_

* * *

**A/N: I cried three times during this. The more you know. I didn't use all of the lyrics, but hey. It's all good. I do hope y'all enjoyed. This is personally my favorite chapter. Please leave a review and be here with me for the final chapter. I can't believe it's almost over. D: I love you all!**

**~Nightingale. **


	10. Chapter 10: Peace We Send, The End

**A/N: It's three am. Why the hell not. Okay, last chapter of Find a Way. You guys have no idea how much fun I have had with this. This has been my BABY. I'm so sad to see it go. It's the fic I'm most proud of, for sure. **

**HOWEVER, you needn't fear. For there will be a new chapter fic! CITRONSHIPPING. I'm extremely proud of the one shot it's going to be based off of. If you'd like to read that it is in Lovely Little One Shots. I don't remember what chapter, but it's titled. So find it. I may actually cry. This was my first fic with real character development. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Peace We Send, The End**

**Ryou's POV**

_**Time skip mother fuckers.**_

Autumn winds kicked up the leaves around Bakura's grave. I frowned and brushed the ones on the stone aside, staring down at the inscription.

"Mariku still misses you." I murmured, brushing more aside. Sunlight caught the ring that rested on my left ring finger. "He talks about you sometimes. All the stupid things you did together. Especially today. Do you know why?" I waited as though he would actually answer me. I smiled.

"It's the day you two met. He still remembers. Odd, I don't remember when I met you. Sometime in May. Cut me some slack, it's been ten years." I sighed. "I thought you were the most astonishing creature I'd ever seen." I swallowed as memories from high school washed back over me. The day I met Bakura, his death, the funeral, the year that followed.

"You turned out to be something else... That's for sure." I whispered. I fished a box from my coat pocket as another wind picked up. I eased the gift out of it. A small ace of hearts hung from a silver chain. "I found this. I thought... I thought you might like it."

I laid it on the ground, smiling as leaves and small twigs flew in the wind to cover it. It looked as though the earth were claiming it, trying to bring it down to Bakura, six feet below.

"Yeah... I thought you would." I sniffled and rubbed my nose, pulling my cap down over snowy hair. "Anyways... I'll just... Go. I hope you're happy, wherever you are, Bakura. You deserve that."

I stood and turned back to Yami, who stood a few yards back, eyeing the grave. I don't know if he misses Bakura, he doesn't say. Maybe he does, in his own way. I'll probably never know.

"Ready?" he murmured. I nodded quickly and took his hand as another gust of wind hit us. He bent over me, shielding me from it. The act of chivalry pulled a smile from me.

"Idiot."

"Dork."

I grinned up at my husband, eyes crinkled at the sides. He smiled back down at me. "What is it?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. Just happy."

Yami snorted. "Of course. You got to surrounded by dead people for an entire hour."

I feigned hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?" I cried. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Melodramatic occultist." he muttered. I smiled and leaned against him.

"You love it." I whispered as I bent to kiss him. He grinned.

"That I do."

* * *

**Marik's POV**

"Honda, I swear to every god if you ate the last slice of my veggie pizza, we will be fighting."

Honda swept into the kitchen of our Brazilian drug lord worthy house with a sigh. He reached above my head, returning with a box. "I didn't eat it. You just forgot where you put it."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He raised a brow. "I will cut it off."

I 'hmphed' and turned away from him, heading for the microwave. I hit my hand on the counter, drawing forth a hiss. "Careful, there."

I turned to Honda and once again stuck my tongue out. "You're testing me."

I grinned. "I like to test."

He hummed and leaned down to claim my lips, hands lingering on my hips. I grinned against them and pushed him against the counter, grinding into him slightly. He groaned and pulled back.

"Guests in less than an hour. Don't start."

I raised a brow. "Fine, then."

Honda remained behind me as I heated my food, hands on my hips still. "What's up with you and sex in kitchens?"

I scoffed. "Actually, our first time ended up on the dining room table. So I don't want to hear shit."

He chuckled and kissed my neck before pulling back. I ran a hand through my hair, slightly shorter now than it was in my teenage years. Honda no longer wore his dangerous hair. Instead, he allowed it to lay flat.

"Hey." I grinned at him. He looked up.

"Hi." he returned. I bound forward and pressed myself against him, so I could lean up and whisper in his ear.

"I love you. Always"

He tightened his grip around me. "Until the day I die."

And that suited me just fine.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

"Pretty sure I said don't touch those." Ryou slapped my hand away as I reached for a cookie.

"But..."

"No."

"I just-"

"I said no Yami. I will hurt you."

I frowned. "Abusive husbands." I muttered. He smiled cheekily at me and wrapped the plate of cookies up. I eyed his slightly reddened nose. "You're going to get sick."

He sighed and looked up at me. "Yami," he groaned. "I'm not going to get sick." As if for good measure, he tugged on his scarf, wrapped securely around his throat. I rolled my eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't stay outside so much."

It was the coldest Autumn we'd had in a while. Ryou insisted on staying out in it. He shrugged.

"Bakura likes company."

I held my tongue and looked away, still unsure how I felt about the man, even now. I didn't point out that Bakura didn't know he was there, I'd let him believe.

"You ready?" Ryou asked. Maybe it was the way the light hit him, or maybe it was previous conversation, but I could swear, just for a moment, that it was Bakura in front of me. I swallowed and blinked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, let's go."

Ryou took my arm, beginning to chat about his day on the psychiatric floor, about Komu, a favorite patient of his, and how he'd drawn him the most beautiful tree. I hummed and nodded where need be, listening though my mind wondered. I opened his car door, climbing in on my side and beginning to travel to Honda's.

"Isn't that weird? I mean, he just said, '_He watches over you,_' out of nowhere! And I was standing there like... okay, who are you even talking about, Komu? But he didn't answer, just went on drawing. The other doctors said it was nonsense, the psychosis talking. But it made me wonder. What if... His disorder allows him to see something I can't? What if he meant-"

"It's kind of chilly out, hm?" I cut him off. It wasn't the first time he'd spoken of Bakura watching over him. He said he could feel him, whatever that meant. I didn't like it. Ryou pursed his lips at me.

"Why don't you like talking about him, Yami?" he whispered. I scoffed.

"Maybe because he killed Yuugi?"  
Ryou balled his fists. "He didn't mean to!" he shouted. I looked away from the road to stare at him.

"Ryou... what the hell?" I whispered. His outburst was unexpected, to say the least. He breathed in and out heavily before glaring out the window.

"Forget it. Drive." he snapped. I looked back at the road.

"What's wrong with you?" My voice held a little more venom what was needed. He whipped around.

"_Wrong with me?_" he snapped. "You act like he never existed, Yami! Like he wasn't your best friend!"

"He wasn't my friend even before he died! Not since he hurt you!"

We were both shouting, accusing. Ryou made an annoyed noise. "Whatever, Yami. I forgave him! Mariku forgave him! Hell, even Marik! The only one who won't let shit go, is you!"

He threw open the car door as soon as we hit Honda's driveway, tearing off towards the front door. I swallowed.

He had a point.

* * *

**Mariku's POV**

"I still have that picture of us, from ninth grade, before I dropped out. You remember when you had braces? And your voice was really awkward? But everyone still wanted you.." my voice trailed off and I swallowed. Bugs chirped around me while fireflies blinked in and out of existence. "I... I remember how we met. You ran out of gas. It was dark, on a bad part of town. Why you were even driving, I'll never know. I didn't ask. You came at me with a knife..."

My fingers went to my hip bone, where a white line marred my tan skin. "Of course I had to break your nose before giving you a lift back to my house. After that, we sort of never separated. You were there when I needed you. Especially so when I didn't."

I hung my head and stared at Bakura's grave. "I miss you so much." I whispered. "How could you leave me?"

Pain stabbed through my chest, even after all that time. I lifted my face to the full moon. "Ironic." I whispered.

"Mariku, it's illegal for you to be here."

Seto's voice surprised me, though I suppose I should've expected it. "Not illegal if you don't get caught."

Seto's sigh was suddenly closer, right beside my head. I glanced out of the corner of my eye. "I'm sorry, Seto. You shouldn't be here."

Seto looked at me. "Like hell I'm letting you get arrested on your own."

I gave him an adoring smile. "You're insane." I murmured.

"I have to be to deal with you."

I cleared my throat. Once, twice, three times. "You know, they say he killed himself. But Ryou says it looked like he pushed someone out of the way. What if... What if his guilt was eating at him?"

Seto eyed me. "I don't follow." he said cautiously. I think he followed a lot more than he was letting on.

"What if thought someone was there?" I prompted. Seto scoffed suddenly.

"Mariku, don't be ridiculous. Bakura was just... I don't know."

I turned away from him. "So what you're saying, is there's no possible way it was _Yuugi_ he saw? That it was _Yuugi_ he pushed out of the way?" My voice quivered and I shook. I'd thought about it a lot. Why wouldn't he tell me? Sure, we weren't exactly speaking, but something that big... It hurt. "I could have saved him, Seto."

Seto's arms wound around my waist. "I don't think anyone could have."

I laughed softly. "You're right. He was a stubborn fucker." My words weren't necessarily nice, but the love that filled them was. I gently patted his stone before grabbing Seto's hand and pulling him towards our car. Once his door slammed, I glanced at him, sideways smirk in place.

"I hate that look." he sighed. I turned his face towards mine, leaning over the gear shift. He said he hated the look, but he moved first. His lips were against mine, demanding, before I'd moved an inch. I moved my hand to cup the back of his head, tongue searching. Seto mumbled something before pulling back, forcing a whine from me. His eyes were dulled and dark, though he pulled away from me.

"I love that look." I purred. He scoffed and angled his body away. "Hn. Fine."

A low laugh, a promise of more later, fell from his lips. Well, that was just fine.

* * *

**Honda's POV**

To say Ryou was tense might've gotten me punched in the face. His face was flushed, not just from the cold, but from anger. Marik threw me a look and I just shrugged. Better to stay out of it.

"Hey, Yami!" I greeted as the irritable looking man slid through the door. He spared a glance at Ryou before smiling at me.

"Hello, Honda. How are you?" he returned, though he wasn't really focused. I'd gathered something had happened between him and Ryou, something that had pissed the white-haired man off enough to send him into a rage in the kitchen, helping Marik. Yami heaved a sigh, not waiting for my answer, and threw himself face down on the couch. Marik slid past me, lilac scent following.

"Not. A. Word." he snarled under his breath. I threw my hands up in defense. I wasn't planning on it. Not with Ryou Rage in the air.

Marik composed himself and smiled like a gracious host. "Dinner is done!" he chirped. Yami lifted himself and cast another glance at Ryou, who was still ignoring him. Marik returned to my side at the table. Ryou didn't say a word to Yami and rejected his hand.

"So!" Marik said, quite loudly. "How is everyone?"

Silence.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking." he said to no one. Ryou pushed his food around on his plate while Yami ate with quiet reserve. I cleared my throat and glanced at Marik out of the corner of my eye. It had appeared he'd given up on the situation, settling into a quiet reverie. I squeezed his thigh under the table, earning a jump and a snort.

"The food is good." Ryou said finally. Marik smiled.

"Thank you."

Silence fell once more and I watched Marik deflate again.

On the bright side, everyone was nearly done eating.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

"Thank you for dinner. I'm sorry about..."

Honda shakes his head. "Don't tell me, man. Tell him." He nodded his head toward the car, where Ryou sat, arms crossed. I nodded slowly and thanked him again.

I waited until we were down the street to talk. "Ryou... You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't... He's important to you."

Ryou sighed and his posture untensed. "Yami, it's not just that. He existed. He was real."

I nodded as I pulled over. No one was on that little back street at the hour we were. I killed the engine and closed my eyes. "I know he was... I know."

I felt thin fingers tug my face up from the steering wheel. Ryou offered a smile. "That's all I wanted, Yami. I just wanted you to acknowledge that he existed."

He leaned over the seat to kiss me and I welcomed the gesture. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, deepening it. He giggled breathlessly and unbuckled, moving as best he could to embrace me.

"I love you." I whispered as he unbuckled me.

"I know." His hands tugged my shirt from my jeans, cold hands sliding under it. "It'll be cold soon." he hinted. His eyes landed on the heater that no longer ran. A felt a smirk creep onto my lips.

"Mmm, better keep you warm then."

He half dragged me into the back seat, pushing my shirt up so he could kiss my chest and stomach. I shivered, though it had nothing to do with the cold, and worked my hands into his jeans to stroke his member. He let out a breathless gasp and unzipped them, shoving them into the floorboard in no time. I continued my administrations as he laid back, hand searching under the seat for the lube we kept there.

I'd never questioned why we had so much sex in this car.

I felt him shove the bottle into my hand and go to work on my jeans, whimpering softly. I ran my free hand under his shirt, tweaking a nipple, before coating it in the substance. His legs parted, one getting thrown onto the back of the seat, as I slid the first finger in, pumping slowly. His hands went to rubbing my chest under my shirt, or lightly clawing at my back when I began to pump him again.

"Yami, hurry the hell up." he hissed as he moved against the finger. I bit his neck softly and inserted another, crooking them just right and reveling in the cry I received. I slid the third in easily, glad to be done with this preparation business. Ryou writhed, though I hadn't even begun to push in. "Oh, Yami, please."

"Gods, you're such a slut sometimes."

His smile was cut off by a moan when I snapped my hips forwards, embedding myself in his tight heat. His fingernails left angry welts on my skin and the leg that lay over the back of the seat fell onto my shoulder. I moaned when he rolled his hips.

My thrusts were fast, powerful, unforgiving. Just how Ryou liked it. He began to stop making sense in the things he'd say. Finally he gave up and chanted my name so softly, it sounded like a prayer. I pushed his shirt up and licked his chest and nipples as I began to fondle his need. He tossed his head back and moaned so loudly, it shook his body.

"Ryou... Ryou.." I grunted with each thrust, staring down at his tear-stained face. My tongue darted out to lap at the seam of his lips, pushing him over the edge. His cry echoed through the small place and he clenched on me, milking my cock for everything it was worth.

I fell over him, eyes closed.

"I love you, Yami." he whispered. I looked up at him and bit my lip. He looked so much like Bakura now, enough to actually be the man's twin.

"I love you, too, Ryou."

We helped each other get cleaned up and dressed. As I started the car, I looked over at the side mirror, nearly crying out at what I saw.

The reflection wasn't even looking the same way Ryou was, but the person in it looked enough like him to be his twin.

'_He watches over you.'_

The image of Bakura never took his eyes off of Ryou, but it didn't upset me.

On the contrary, I was glad someone was always there, even when I couldn't be.

Even if that someone was Bakura.

* * *

**Bakura's POV (how many of you just went WTF!?) **

I'd learned several things when I was alive, things that were useless, and things I still carry with me.

The first, never ever turn on those who care for you. In the end, it's you that will be hurt. I realized it a bit too late. The second is that the truth was better. Far better than the guilt that would consume you if you kept your mouth shut. And the third, most important, _you're never alone._

I'd watched, breathless, no pun intended, as people poured to my funeral. I thought at first they were there just because of how I went. That wasn't it. There were tears. Real tears from people I had never talked to, people who just admired me. Admiration I didnt' deserve, but had. I was never alone, I just realized it too late. Like the other things.

Forgiveness too, I guess that's the fourth.

"You're quiet again."

My eyes land on Yuugi, where he sits crouched over the image of Ryou with me. He's grown so much. I'm so proud. I wish I could tell him.

"I know."

He doesn't speak again, but that's okay. His hand is there, comforting me, assuring me he doesn't hate me. I like this Yuugi, the real one, not the one my mind made up. My eyes drift over Ryou's reflection, and I catch Yami staring.

"He knows?"

Yuugi laughs, though it's tinted with sadness. I can feel his longing to be with Yami like a physical force. "Always so perceptive..." he murmurs.

I nearly tell him he'll see Yami again one day, but realize that's stupid. He knows that.

So I go back to watching Ryou, like I have done for the past ten years, and finger my ace of hearts necklace. He was right, I love it. I wish I could tell him. One day, I will. But for now, I'll settle for watching.

So that he's never alone.

* * *

**The End.**

**A/N: I'm so sad right now. I meant to go out of tense on Bakura, trying to convey that he's still watching over him. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. I teared up a bit. I've been working on this chapter for a few weeks. Switching this to complete will hurt. **

**Oh, well. Citronshipping to come, yeah? A shout out to everyone who's been here since the beginning, and those of you who joined the party later on. I love you all for your support. Continue to do so. Or I'll kill you. Kidding. **

**Maybe.**

**Please review, one last time. (: **

**Blessed be, until we merry meet again.**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
